Ghost
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma voit des esprits... Regina à perdu son mari mais pas que... SwanQueen évidement !


**Ghost**

 **POV Emma :**

Comme tous les jours je fais un dernier tour dans le cimetière avant de fermer les grilles, et comme d'habitude elle est là. Depuis un an, elle vient tous les jours, reste devant la tombe sans rien dire, dépose une fleur et s'en va, toujours sans un mot. J'attends donc qu'elle finisse patiemment et quand elle tourne les talons je regarde le gamin qui la suit partout. Je soupire et tente de l'ignorer quand il passe près de moi. Mais c'est sans compter sur la femme qui semble tanguer dangereusement sur ses jambes. J'ai à peine le temps de la rattraper qu'elle tombe évanouie. Merveilleux, il ne manquait plus que ça à ma vie en ce moment.

Henry : Je sais que tu me vois, est ce que tu vas la laisser là ?

Je ne réponds pas, c'est toujours pire quand on leur parle. Je soulève la femme dans mes bras et la ramène chez moi, je la dépose doucement sur mon canapé. Je lui dégage une mèche de cheveux et la cale derrière son oreille délicatement, cette femme est magnifique. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses Emma, elle a l'air épuisée aussi.

Henry : Elle s'appelle Regina, c'est ma maman, elle travaille trop et elle a oublié de manger, encore.

Emma : (Soupire) Arrête de me parler stp.

Henry : (Sourire) Pourquoi, tu es la seule qui me voit et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour sauver ma maman.

Emma : Je ne peux pas t'aider gamin, et encore moins ta mère.

Je prépare un repas copieux, ça je peux au moins le faire pour elle, mais mes compétences s'arrêtent là.

Henry : Tu es quoi ?

Je ne réponds pas, qu'est ce que je suis ? Personne, je ne suis plus personne, juste Emma, gardienne du cimetière. Je tente de réveiller la femme en lui tapant doucement la joue, elle ouvre les yeux et son regard, mon dieu son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me voit, qu'elle me voit vraiment, c'est déstabilisant.

Regina : Où suis-je ?

Emma : Vous êtes chez moi, vous avez eu un malaise au cimetière, je suis la gardienne.

Regina : (Se redresse) Désolé, la journée a été dure, merci de votre aide.

Emma : (Tend une assiette) Mangez, ce n'est pas bon de rester le ventre vide.

Regina : (Prend l'assiette) Comment vous savez que je n'ai rien mangé ?

Emma : Vous êtes tombée dans les pommes, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner et j'ai suivi une formation de médecin avant de... peu importe, mangez, ça vous fera du bien.

Regina : Merci, c'est très aimable de votre part.

Emma : Vous devriez appeler quelqu'un, il n'est pas bon de rester seule après ce genre de malaise.

Regina : Ne vous en faites pas ça ira, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom ?

Emma : (Sourire) Vous non plus, je m'appelle Emma.

Regina : Regina, vous êtes donc la gardienne du cimetière, maintenant que vous le dites, votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu.

Emma : Je passe inaperçue, ça va avec le job.

Henry : Demande-lui de rester cette nuit, maman ne parle jamais comme ça aux inconnus d'habitude, c'est qu'elle t'aime bien. Et puis, ça lui ferait du bien un peu de ton compagnie, depuis que papa et moi on est plus là, elle est souvent toute seule, enfin mise à part Granny et tata.

Emma : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai du jus de fruit ou un soda ?

Regina : Un jus de fruit ira très bien, c'est un drôle de métier que vous faites.

Emma : Mais voisins sont plutôt silencieux, c'est certain.

Regina : (Sourire) En effet, ça doit être calme.

Henry : Whaouuu, bravo Emma, t'as réussi à la faire sourire, dit encore un truc drôle.

Emma : Et vous que faites vous dans la vie ?

Regina : Je tiens un restaurant, je suis chef.

Emma : Ho, vous devez être habituée à mieux que des spaghettis bolognaise, désolé, je ne suis pas un as en cuisine.

Regina : C'est très bon et il serait mal venu de me plaindre après tant de gentillesse de votre part.

Henry : Maman fait les meilleures lasagnes du monde entier, des pates aussi avec plein de sauce trop bonne.

Emma : Vous tenez un restaurant Italien ?

Regina : Oui, mais comment avez-vous deviné ?

Emma : Surement vos origines, vraiment vous n'êtes pas obligée de manger, vous devez trouver très fade par rapport à votre cuisine. Je vais chercher votre jus de fruit, un peu de sucre ne vous fera pas de mal.

Regina : Emma je vous assure que c'est très bon, merci.

Henry : Whouaaaa maman ne dit jamais que la cuisine d'une autre personne est bonne, tu lui as fait une sacrée impression.

Regina : (Pose son assiette vide) Je vais rentrer, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Emma : Vous ne me dérangez pas, comme je vous l'ai dit mes voisins sont plutôt calmes.

Regina : (Sourire) En effet, mais le devoir m'appelle à mon restaurant, je suis déjà en retard.

Emma : Vous devriez vous reposer ce soir, je suis sûre que votre équipe s'en sortira sans vous pour une fois.

Regina : Ils sont très compétents oui, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire d'autre de ma soirée.

Henry : Allez Emma demandes lui de rester, je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui.

Emma : Je pensais regarder une série devant la télé ce soir, un peu de compagnie me ferait le plus grand bien aussi.

Regina : Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça, je suppose qu'une soirée tranquille ne me ferait pas de mal.

Emma : Je vous laisse choisir, je vais prendre une douche et je reviens.

Regina : Je vais en profiter pour prévenir mon équipe de mon absence, merci Emma.

Emma : Je vous en prie.

Je grimpe à l'étage et m'enferme dans la salle de bain, évidement le gamin m'a suivi et je soupire de lassitude.

Emma : Quoi ?

Henry : Merci.

Emma : Comment t'appelles tu gamin ?

Henry : Henry, j'ai 10 ans, bientôt 11.

Emma : Gamin tu as dix ans pour l'éternité, pourquoi tu n'es pas aller vers la lumière ?

Henry : Papa l'a fait, je reste pour veiller sur maman, des méchants sont après elle.

Emma : Sors, je dois prendre ma douche.

Henry : Je vais voir maman alors.

Emma : Fait donc ça.

 **POV Regina :**

Elle est jolie, mais elle semble triste, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris d'accepter sa proposition. Mais près d'elle je me sens bien, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je regarde autour de moi avec curiosité, c'est chaleureux ici, on s'y sent bien.

Regina : (Téléphone) C'est moi.

Zelena : Eh sister, tu es en retard, ça te ne te ressemble pas ?

Regina : Je crois que je vais prendre une soirée de repos, ça ira sans moi ?

Zelena : (Inquiète) Du repos, pourquoi, ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que je vienne te voir ?

Regina : J'ai fait un petit malaise, restes au restaurant, je suis chez...

Zelena : Tu es chez qui ? Mary ? Tink ?

Regina : Non, pas elles, je t'expliquerai, tu gères sans moi ?

Zelena : Bien sûr, je passe t'apporter le petit déjeuner demain et on parlera, d'accord ?

Regina : D'accord, ne t'en fais pas, je vais rester tranquille devant la télé.

Zelena : D'accord, j'y vais le service commence, tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas, d'accord ?

Regina : Promis, à demain.

Zelena : A demain, reposes-toi.

Henry : Maman tu devrais parler à tante Zeli, je n'aime pas te savoir seule.

Emma : Je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

Regina : Du tout, vous vous douchez vite ?

Emma : Vieille habitude, je vais me faire un thé, vous en désirez un ?

Regina : Avec plaisir, je vous imaginais plus café.

Emma : En faite je suis plus chocolat chaud, je rajoute de la cannelle dessus, un régal.

Henry : (Sourire) Comme moi, maman adore aussi.

Regina : (Triste) Mon fils aime son chocolat comme ça aussi.

Penser à lui me serre le cœur, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Elle va forcement poser des questions sur lui maintenant, et je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout ça, pas ce soir.

Emma : Alors vous avez choisi le programme ?

Regina : J'ai un peu honte de vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu Charmed, j'ai vu que vous aviez toutes les saisons.

Emma : Va pour Charmed, j'étais tellement amoureuse de Piper ado.

Hooo, elle est gay, charmante façon de me l'annoncer, ça ne me dérange pas, elle est vraiment gentille.

Regina : C'est laquelle ?

Emma : Vous allez voir, j'ai toujours aimé les histoires avec de la Magie.

Regina : Moi aussi, enfant je rêvais d'être une sorcière puissante.

Emma : (Sourire) Je voulais voler moi, ça doit être cool.

Regina : Très peu pour moi, je prefère le sol.

Emma : Vous êtes Team Batman alors ?

Regina : Team Batman ? Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

Emma : (Rire) 32 ans, aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit seule le jour de son anniversaire ?

Regina : Joyeux anniversaire alors, le mien est le mois prochain.

Emma : Je devine votre âge ?

Regina : (Amusée) Et si vous vous trompez je gagne quoi ?

Emma : (Réfléchis) Une autre soirée dvd en ma compagnie ?

Regina : (Sourire) Pourquoi pas, je vous écoute, je vous donne trois chances ?

Henry : 35 ans, elle est née le 8 Aout et son signe astrologique c'est Lion.

Emma : 28 ans, vous semblez jeune.

Regina : (Rire) Vous êtes une horrible menteuse, soyez sérieuse.

Emma : 35 ans !

Regina : Bientôt oui, félicitation, vous avez gagné.

Emma : Alors comme récompense, je veux une autre soirée dvd avec vous, de toute façon une fois que vous allez commencer Charmed, vous ne pourrez plus vous arrêter.

Regina : (Sourire) Accordé, on commence ?

Emma : (Tend un thé) Oui, installez vous.

Durant plus de deux heures on regarde tranquillement, je vois souvent Emma regarder sur le côté de la télé comme s'il y avait quelqu'un. La fatigue me fait divaguer, je ferme les yeux et c'est une douce caresse sur la joue qui me réveille.

Emma : Je vous ramène chez vous, il est tard et vous ne devriez pas conduire dans votre état.

Regina : Je ne conduis pas de toute façon, je vais prendre un taxi.

Emma : Je vous ramène, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je lui souris, impossible de lui dire non quand elle me regarde avec tellement d'inquiétude.

Regina : Merci Emma.

Emma : Je vous en prie.

Sur la route je la vois serrer les mains sur le volant plusieurs fois, comme si elle voyait des choses dérangeantes.

Regina : Tout va bien ?

Emma : Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette route est dangereuse, alors je suis juste concentrée.

Henry : Tu les vois toi aussi ? Pourquoi ils restent là ?

Regina : Vous aviez raison pour Charmed, c'est une bonne série, on pourra la poursuivre la prochaine fois ?

Emma : (Sourire) Avec plaisir, mais interdit de vous endormir, c'est un sacrilège de faire ça. Je vous pardonne pour cette fois, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus.

Regina : (Sourire) Je tacherai de rester réveillée, on est arrivées.

Emma : (Tend un papier) Mon numéro, reposez vous bien.

Regina : Merci encore Emma, je vous appelle.

Henry : Au revoir Emma, à bientôt.

Emma : Salut.

Elle ne m'a pas regardée en disant ça, mais je dois m'imaginer encore des choses car elle me sourit gentiment quand je sors de la voiture. A peine je suis chez moi que la tristesse me tombe dessus et je ferme les yeux, je n'y arriverai pas. Je me dirige vers la chambre d'Henry le cœur lourd et pousse la porte, Granny me sourit gentiment et se lève.

Granny : Tu finis tôt ce soir ?

Regina : Si on veut, pas de changement ?

Granny : Non aucun, ses constantes sont stable, rien à signaler.

Regina : Très bien, va te reposer, je prends le relais.

Granny : Très bien, à demain alors.

Je m'assois et embrasse le front de mon petit Prince endormi, j'ai espoir qu'il se réveille un jour malgré les pronostics des médecins. Il me manque tellement, il a l'air tellement fragile endormi comme ça.

Regina : Tu me manques mon petit Prince.

Henry : Je suis là maman, je reste près de toi.

 **POV Emma :**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis ma rencontre avec Regina et Henry, je les voyais au cimetière mais jamais ils ne me parlaient. Je suppose que s'est mieux comme ça, après tout je suis mieux seule. Je nettoyais une tombe tranquillement quand je sens un regard peser sur moi, un esprit tente d'attirer mon attention, en vain. J'ai appris il y a longtemps à les ignorer, après c'est toujours pire.

James : Ho allez, je sais que vous me voyez, svp, répondez moi.

Emma : Non.

James : (Sourire) Soyez sympa, je m'ennuie ferme.

Emma : (Souffle) Allez vers la lumière, vous passerez à l'étape suivante et fichez moi la paix.

James : Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas tant que mon frère ne m'a pas pardonné.

Emma : (Souffle) Qu'avez-vous fait ?

James : Je n'étais pas vraiment un type bien, mais mon frère si. Il me trouvait toujours des excuses, jusqu'au jour où je me suis fait passer pour lui. C'était pour rire, seulement sa fiancée n'y a vu que du feu.

Emma : Ne me dites pas que vous avez couché avec la fiancée de votre frère ?

James : (Grimace) Si, il a moyennement apprécié comme vous vous en doutez, trois mois plus tard je me tuais dans un accident stupide, et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de lui dire à quel point je regrettais.

Emma : Franchement c'est la pire idée du siècle, maintenant laissez-moi travailler.

James : Comment vous vous appelez ?

Emma : (Souffle) Emma, vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?

James : Mais je m'ennuie, personne ne vient me voir.

Emma : Et vos parents ?

James : Note père est un enfoiré et notre mère est morte il y a longtemps. Ma famille c'était David et Mary, et j'ai tout foutu en l'air par bêtise.

Emma : Je suis sûre que votre frère vous a déjà pardonné.

James : Alors pourquoi il ne vient jamais ?

Emma : Pour certain c'est trop dur de venir ici.

James : Vous pourriez le retrouver pour moi, lui remettre une lettre ?

Emma : Non, je ne fais pas ça.

James : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai dit que je voyais des fantômes j'ai fini dans un asile, alors non, maintenant laissez-moi tranquille.

James : Vous n'êtes pas obligée de lui dire que vous me voyez, vous pouvez vous faire passer pour une amie à moi. A qui j'aurais remis une lettre pour lui en cas de soucis, svp, vous êtes mon seul espoir.

Emma : Vous êtes casse pied, bref venez me voir ce soir, j'essaierai de vous aider, mais je ne vous promets rien.

James : (Disparaît) Merci Emma.

Je soupire, dans quoi je me suis mise encore, vraiment je n'ai pas compris la leçon ? Je finis de nettoyer et regagne mon bureau quand Henry apparaît devant moi.

Henry : Emma il y a un méchant qui suit maman, il faut que tu l'aides, stp.

Emma : Du calme gamin, elle est où ta mère ?

Henry : Sur la tombe de papa, il va lui faire du mal, stp.

Je pose mon sceau et cours après le gamin, je repère Regina qui discute vivement avec un homme. Il va pour lui saisir le poignet mais je suis plus rapide que lui et le plaque à terre durement.

Emma : Je crois que la dame ne veut pas que vous la touchiez, sortez d'ici ou je me fâche.

Robin : Tu ne seras pas toujours protégée Regina, un jour tu répondras de tes actes.

Emma : Dégagez de mon cimetière, ce n'est pas le lieu pour ce genre de chose, n'avez-vous aucun savoir vivre ?

Robin : (Lève les mains) Je m'en vais, mais on n'a pas fini.

Il tourne les talons et je regarde Regina qui semble assez secouée, je soupire et pose ma main sur son bras doucement.

Emma : Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle la police ou quelqu'un pour vous.

Et avant que je n'aie pu dire ouf, elle éclate en sanglots dans mes bras, Henry la regarde tristement et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, super.

Emma : C'est fini, je suis là. Viens, je t'offre un café, et tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Elle me suis sans discuter et je l'assois dans mon canapé, je reviens avec un café fort pour elle et un soda pour moi et m'assois en face d'elle.

Regina : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de...

Emma : De quoi, te faire des amies ?

Regina : Sans doute, je suis désolée.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, alors c'est qui ce type.

Regina : Mon ancien associé au restaurant, il est aussi l'ex compagnon de ma sœur. Il y a trois mois je lui ai acheté ses parts et je l'ai viré quand j'ai découvert qu'il trompait ma sœur. Et qu'en plus il détournait de l'argent, depuis il me réclame plus d'argent, sois disant pour compenser sa perte de revenus.

Emma : Ce type est un enfoiré, vous avez prévenu la police ?

Regina : Non, c'est le père de mon neveu et je voulais lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Daniel mon mari ne l'a jamais aimé, j'aurai dû l'écouter, il cernait facilement les gens.

Emma : Je connais une inspectrice au poste central, je vais l'appeler et elle réglera le problème.

Regina : D'accord, je vais appeler ma sœur.

Emma : (Pose ma main sur la sienne) Tu es en sécurité ici, ne t'en fais pas.

Henry : Il y a d'autres méchants, c'est à cause d'eux que papa et moi on est plus avec maman.

Emma : Je vais m'occuper de toi.

 **POV Regina :**

J'ai été nulle avec elle, pourtant elle n'hésite pas à m'aider à nouveau, cette femme est un ange. Le tutoiement est venu naturellement, et alors que d'habitude il me dérange, là pas du tout.

Zelena : Il est à peine dix heures du matin, c'est mon jour de congé, j'espère que tu es à l'agonie pour me réveiller Sist ?

Regina : Robin était au cimetière.

Zelena : Tu es où ? Tu vas bien ? Il t'a touché ? Je vais le pulvériser, cette fois ça suffit ces conneries, on doit prévenir la police ?

Regina : Je suis avec Emma, chez elle.

Zelena : (Soulagée) Tant mieux, elle te protégera au besoin, j'arrive au plus vite.

Je raccroche et regarde Emma parler au téléphone, je remarque des photos sur la cheminée et regarde avec curiosité. Elle est en tenue militaire avec d'autres, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle semble proche d'eux, plus loin je vois une photo de mariage, elle est mariée ? L'uniforme lui va très bien, elle semble très heureuse, pas comme...

Henry : Maman, tu ne devrais pas regarder ça.

Prise de remords je m'assoie sagement sur le canapé, si un jour elle a envie de me parler de tout ça, je serai là pour l'écouter.

Emma : Elle s'appelait Lyly, on était mariée depuis un an quand elle est morte lors d'une mission. C'était il y a trois ans, j'étais médecin militaire avant tout ceci. Ruby arrive avec son coéquipier pour prendre ta déposition, on était dans la même unité, tu peux lui faire confiance.

Henry : Elle n'est pas restée avec toi ?

Emma : Ta sœur tient le coup ?

Regina : Elle est plus en colère pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas fouiller, je suis désolée pour ta femme.

Emma : C'est du passé, je suis désolée pour ton mari.

Regina : Il...

Ma gorge se noue, je n'arrive pas à parler de tout ça, même avec Emma. Elle pose sa main sur moi à nouveau et ce simple geste me calme, elle n'attend rien de moi, je le vois dans ses yeux et je lui souris timidement.

Emma : Tu en parleras quand tu seras prête, chacun à son rythme.

Regina : Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ?

Emma : J'ai un faible pour les jolies femmes en détresse. (Clin d'œil)

Regina : (Rire) N'importe quoi, merci, vraiment.

Emma : Je t'en prie, tu peux compter sur moi.

Regina : Je sais.

Une heure plus tard ma sœur est là ainsi que l'amie d'Emma, leurs rapports sont bizarres ?

Ruby : Bien Mesdames, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je vous recontacte au plus vite.

Graham : Ne vous en faites pas, avec les preuves que vous avez gardé, il va aller en prison pour un long moment.

Emma : Tu peux demander une injonction d'éloignement aussi, il semble assez violent.

Ruby : C'est ta copine ?

Emma : C'est une amie, je n'ai personne Rub.

Ruby : Elle ne voudrait pas que tu restes seule Em.

Emma : Elle n'aurait pas dû me laisser dans ce cas, merci d'être venue.

Henry : Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi, je ne comprends pas ?

Emma : Moi non plus gamin.

Gamin ? Je tourne la tête, il n'y pas d'enfant ici ?

Zelena : Elle est jolie comme un cœur, tu avais oublié de me dire ça.

Regina : Oublie ça tout de suite Zeli, Emma est hors limite.

Zelena : Pourquoi, tu te la réserves ?

Regina : Zeli, je ne suis pas gay et c'est mon amie, la seule depuis très longtemps, alors stp épargnes-moi ton numéro de charme avec elle.

Zelena : Très bien, j'ai compris, on ne touche pas à ta sauveuse.

Regina : (Soulagée) Merci, elles reviennent.

Emma : Tout va bien ?

Regina : Oui je dois y aller et préparer le service, je t'appelle.

Emma : (Triste) Ouai, d'accord.

Un élan de culpabilité m'envahit en voyant son air triste, je ne l'ai pas fait la dernière fois, je comprends qu'elle ne me croit pas.

Regina : (Pose ma main sur son bras) Je t'appelle, promis.

Emma : D'accord, rentres bien, Zelena ravie de vous avoir rencontré malgré les circonstances.

Zelena : Egalement, n'hésitez pas à passer au restaurant, Regina vous doit un diner.

Emma : Elle ne me doit rien, mais merci, j'essaierai de venir à l'occasion.

Regina : J'espère que tu le feras, je te ferai gouter mes lasagnes.

Emma : Si tu me prends par les sentiments, j'ai entendu dire que c'était les meilleures du monde entier.

Regina : Est-ce que tu connais des enfants ?

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Non, rien, c'est juste que mon fils a l'habitude de dire ça de mes lasagnes.

Henry : C'est la première fois qu'elle parle de moi sans être triste, c'est cool.

Emma : J'ai lu les critiques sur internet, non je ne connais pas d'enfant, désolé.

Regina : Ce n'est rien, à plus tard Emma et encore merci pour tout.

Une fois chez moi je monte voir si tout va bien avec Henry avant de commencer avec le service.

Granny : Tout va bien, notre petit Prince dort sagement.

Regina : (Embrasse le front d'Henry tendrement) Je t'aime mon bébé, à plus tard.

Henry : Je t'aime aussi maman.

Le service se passe rapidement, et vers 16h00 je prends mon téléphone.

Emma : Allo ?

Regina : Salut, ça te dit de continuer la soirée Dvd ce soir ? Je ne travaille pas, tu pourrais venir manger à la maison.

Emma : (Sourire) J'adorerai ça, mais ne te fatigues pas à cuisiner, on commandera un truc. Tu fais ça déjà toute la journée, profites de ta soirée de repos comme il se doit.

Regina : J'adore cuisiner, ne t'en fais pas. Vers 19h, ça te va ?

Emma : Ok, à ce soir, je suis contente que tu ais appelé

Regina : (Sourire) Moi aussi, à ce soir.

 **POV Emma :**

James : Elle te plait ? Tu as bon goût, elle est canon.

Emma : Continu comme ça et je ne t'aide pas.

James : C'est bon, rabat joie. Donc on s'est connu en mission, une chance que tu étais militaire. Il ne posera pas trop de questions la dessus normalement, tu étais quel grade ?

Emma : Capitaine et toi ?

James : Sergent-chef, par contre la lettre doit surement être chez mon père, s'il n'a pas jeté mes affaires.

Emma : Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais comment on entre chez ton père ?

James : Il organise une soirée tous les samedis du gratin, tu connais quelqu'un de riche ?

Emma : (Souffle) Moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur doublé d'un idiot.

James : Je te revaudrai ça, promis.

Emma : Tu es mort James, je vais organiser ça, maintenant disparaît, je dois me préparer.

James : Stressée de voir ta chérie.

Emma : (Balance un coussin) Disparaît James !

James : (Disparaît en rigolant) Je pense que tu lui plais aussi, certains regards ne trompent pas.

Emma : Je n'aurai jamais dû lui parler, ça m'apprendra.

Je file sous la douche et m'habille tranquillement quand mon téléphone sonne.

Ruby : Eh Swan, ta Regina tu es sûre d'elle ?

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Ruby : Robin nous donne un autre son de cloche, avec des preuves, mais tout ne colle pas.

Emma : J'ai confiance en elle, elle ne me mentait pas.

Ruby : Ok, je continu à creuser, mais ça a l'air plus gros que prévu tout ça, alors fait gaffe à toi.

Emma : Tu as eu l'injonction ?

Ruby : Oui et j'ai envoyé une patrouille faire des rondes régulières dans son quartier.

Emma : Merci, je peux te demander un autre service ?

Ruby : Je t'écoute ?

Emma : J'ai besoin de renseignement sur l'accident qui a coûté la vie au mari de Regina, il y a un an environ.

Ruby : Ok, mais tu me dois un diner.

Emma : Ok, samedi ça te dit ?

Ruby : Parfait, je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau, gaffe à toi Swan.

Emma : Toi aussi.

Arrivée chez Regina je respire un grand coup et frappe, Henry apparait devant moi en souriant, suivi de près par Regina.

Regina : Salut rentres, je te présente Granny c'est ma belle-mère.

Granny : Bonjour Miss Swan.

Emma : Bonjour Madame, je peux repasser si tu es occupée.

Regina : Granny vit ici, mais elle va à sa soirée tarot.

Emma : Oh vous jouez, je suis une grande amatrice de ce jeu, ça occupait mes soirées de garde.

Granny : (Sourire) Armée ?

Emma : Oui Madame, durant dix ans.

Granny : Vous pouvez être fière de cela, mon Danny aussi a fait son service mais dans la Marine.

Emma : Je n'ai pas le pied marin, alors j'ai choisi la Terre pour ma part.

Granny : Je vous laisse à votre soirée, ce fût un plaisir Miss Swan.

Emma : Également Madame, bonne soirée à vous.

Henry : C'est rare que Granny parle de papa aussi, est ce que tu t'es occupée du méchant ?

Emma : Tu as un joli appartement.

Regina : Merci, je te fais visiter ?

Emma : Avec plaisir, oui.

Regina : Donc le salon qui donne sur la cuisine ouverte, pratique quand je cuisine.

Emma : D'ailleurs ça sent drôlement bon, tu as préparé quoi ?

Regina : (Sourire) Surprise, ici tu as la chambre de Granny, là la mienne. Ici la bibliothèque et une chambre d'amis, et là mon bureau.

Henry : Et là c'est ma chambre, viens voir, elle est trop belle. Maman a fait les fresques sur mon mur elle-même, elle dessine super bien.

Regina : (Main sur la poignet de la porte) Et là c'est, la chambre de mon fils, Henry. Tu veux le rencontrer ?

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Je te demande si tu veux rencontrer mon fils ?

Je regarde Henry avec incompréhension, qu'est-ce que...

Henry : Je ne suis pas mort, je dors juste depuis longtemps.

Emma : J'aimerai beaucoup, oui.

Elle ouvre la porte et je découvre pour la première fois Henry, il est beaucoup plus petit que son esprit et plus maigre aussi.

Regina : (Caresse la joue d'Henry tendrement) Danny et Henry rentraient d'une soirée entre hommes, un camion leur a coupé la route. Danny est mort sur le coup et Henry...

Emma : Comment ça se fait que tu puisses le garder ici ?

Regina : Granny est infirmière et j'ai fait venir tout le matériel médical. Je ne supportais plus d'entendre les médecins dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, alors je l'ai ramené à la maison.

Emma : Tu as bien fait, est ce que tu me permets de jeter un œil à son dossier médical ?

Regina : (Tend un dossier) Bien sûr, je sais qu'il y a peu d'espoir, mais c'est mon bébé, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai si je le perdais aussi.

Je regarde son dossier un moment, peu d'espoir, c'est un doux mot. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour s'en sortir ?

Henry : Je suis resté pour maman, est ce que je vais dormir pour toujours ?

Emma : (Tend le dossier) C'est un vrai petit guerrier que tu as là, ne perds pas espoir.

Regina : Jamais, et si on allait manger maintenant.

Emma : Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain avant ?

Emma : Bien sûr, porte de gauche, je t'attends dans le salon.

Emma : Merci.

A peine je suis arrivée dans la salle de bain que je regarde Henry durement, il aurait pu me le dire franchement.

Henry : Tu n'as pas demandé.

Emma : Vraiment gamin, tu veux jouer à ça ?

Henry : Désolé, c'est la première fois que tu vois des gens qui dorment ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas trop, mais ça change tout. Si tu vois la lumière n'y va pas, tu dois t'accrocher, ta maman t'attend.

Henry : Je sais, je ne compte pas la laisser toute seule.

Emma : Bien.

 **POV Regina :**

Parler d'Henry à Emma m'a fait du bien, j'ai l'impression que mon fardeau est moins lourd à porter. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Je devrais appeler Tink et Mary, ça fait longtemps et elles doivent s'inquiéter de mon silence mais sont trop polies pour insister.

Emma : Voilà, alors tu vas enfin m'avouer ce qui sent aussi bon ? J'ai apporté du vin, j'espère que tu aimes ?

Regina : Oui, je t'imaginais plus bière ?

Emma : (Sourire) Je sais être distinguée qu'est-ce que tu crois.

Regina : Et tu t'y connais en vin à ce que je vois, un bourgogne ?

Emma : Oui, le vin français et le meilleur.

Regina : Et le plus cher.

Emma : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, puis cette bouteille vient de ma cave.

Regina : J'espère que tu me la montreras la prochaine fois.

Emma : Ho mais il faut le mériter, je ne fais pas rentrer n'importe qui dans ma cave.

Regina : (Amusée) Que dois-je faire pour avoir l'honneur d'y entrer alors ?

Emma : Une table dans ton restaurant samedi soir, pour deux et j'y réfléchirai ?

Regina : Tu as un rdv galant ?

Emma : Ruby, je lui dois bien ça.

Regina : Votre relation semble bizarre, non ?

Emma : Ruby est la sœur de Lyly ma femme, enfin ex-femme. Sa disparition a été dure, elle s'est donné pour mission de veiller sur moi. Elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse de mes derniers choix de vie.

Regina : Tu sembles assez seule.

Emma : Je suppose que ça nous fait un autre point commun.

Henry : Eh je suis là moi, et Granny, tata et elle a des amis aussi, même si elle ne les a pas vus depuis longtemps.

Regina : Qui es-tu vraiment Emma ?

Emma : (Triste) Tu ne veux pas savoir Regina, pour toi je suis juste Emma, j'aimerai être ton amie.

Regina : (Sourire) C'est déjà le cas en ce qui me concerne.

Emma : Super, alors qu'est-ce que tu as préparé de bon ?

Regina : Un ragout, avec le temps qu'il fait ça nous réchauffera.

Emma : Tu as toujours voulu être chef ?

Henry : Maman voulait être Présidente quand elle était petite, elle aurait pu non ?

Emma : Certainement !

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : Rien, je disais que ça sent bon.

Regina : C'est prêt, installes toi je reviens.

Une fois dans la cuisine je la regarde du coin de l'œil, elle semble écouter parler quelqu'un ? Elle a ce regard un peu étrange, comme si elle voyait des choses invisibles aux autres ? Je recommence à divaguer, l'avoir à la maison me rend nerveuse, c'est tout. Mise à part Tnk et Mary je n'ai aucune amie. Je reviens avec le plat et elle me lance un sourire timide, elle est vraiment mignonne.

Emma : C'est délicieux Regina, je comprends le succès de ton restaurant.

Regina : (Sourire) Merci, mon père m'a tout appris. C'était l'homme le plus gentil du monde, il est mort il y a cinq ans d'une crise cardiaque.

Emma : Désolé, et ta mère ?

Regina : Elle vit à Paris, on se voit aussi souvent que le permet notre travail. Et toi, tes parents, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Emma : (Grimace) Je n'ai plus de contact avec eux, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Voyant son regard triste je n'insiste pas, j'y reviendrai à un autre moment. Plus j'essaie de percer le mystère d'Emma et plus il s'épaissit.

Henry : Maman dit qu'il faut toujours être là pour sa famille car c'est le plus important dans la vie.

Regina : Alors tu as ramené la suite de Charmed ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, mais interdit de t'endormir cette fois ci, alors qui tu préfères ?

Regina : Le policier, il est très charmant.

Emma : Haaa c'est ton style alors ?

Regina : Jalouse ?

Emma : (Rire) D'un mec à la télé ? Je devrais survivre à la comparaison, et puis on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie toi et moi.

Regina : Oui, par contre ma sœur t'a trouvé très à son goût, j'ai dû lui interdire de t'approcher.

Emma : (Amusée) Qui est jalouse maintenant ?

Regina : (Sourire diabolique) Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité très chère, on commence ?

Elle sourit et lance l'épisode, on est clairement entrain de flirter là non ? Bon sang, depuis notre rencontre elle me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

Henry : Moi je la trouve cool Emma, tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

Que penserais Henry de tout ça, curieusement, je suis sûre qu'il l'apprécierait, certainement dû à son côté un peu enfantin. Enfin c'est ce qui fait son charme, elle râle devant une scène et je me concentre sur la télé. Au bout de trois épisodes je me sens tomber de fatigue et mes yeux se ferment malgré moi. Je sens qu'Emma me porte, elle me dépose doucement dans mon lit et me recouvre d'un plaid. Trop fatiguée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit je lâche une phrase qui me fait écarquillée les yeux de stupeur.

Regina : Merci mon amour.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Emma a disparu, mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Ces gestes étaient si doux, ils m'ont rappelé Daniel et la fatigue a fait le reste. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Emma maintenant ? J'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller et me rendors presque immédiatement, les questions seront pour plus tard. Après cette soirée les jours ont défilés, je n'ai pas osé rappeler Emma, j'avais un peu honte de mon moment de faiblesse avec elle.

August : Et boss on vous demande en table 6, il voudrait féliciter le chef.

Je soupire et pose mon tablier, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à chasser Emma de mon esprit ? Je me dirige vers la table et me fige un moment, mince on est samedi.

 **POV Emma :**

Ruby : Bon sang c'est délicieux, alors maintenant dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Regina ?

Emma : Pourquoi, c'est juste une connaissance Rub.

Ruby : Essaie encore, je suis sûre que tu peux être plus convaincante.

Emma : J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait être amies, mais apparemment pas elle, fin de l'histoire.

Ruby : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Emma : Pour rien, alors tu as trouvé quoi ?

Ruby : Tu m'expliques et je te dis, donnant, donnant.

Emma : (Souffle) Tu m'énerves, je pensais l'aider mais je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme telle qu'elle pourrait bien me trouver de toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça.

Ruby : Ne dis pas de bêtises, si elle ne voit pas la femme formidable que tu es c'est une abrutie.

Emma : Muai, alors ?

Regina : Robin son histoire est bien bancale, après une petite enquête on a trouvé qu'il semble être à la tête d'une organisation mafieuse assez conséquente. On continu à creuser, mais c'est du lourd.

Emma : Et ?

Ruby : Tu l'as appelée ?

Emma : C'était à elle de le faire, elle ne l'a pas fait, encore. Pourquoi tu insistes tant, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois amie avec Regina ?

Ruby : Parce que tu es toujours toute seule, tu n'as même pas voulu qu'on fête ton anniversaire et que j'aie promis à Lyly de veiller sur toi. Je ne te laisserai pas te renfermer comme après...

Emma : Je vais bien et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

Ruby : Est-ce que tu as reparlé à ta famille ?

Emma : Non et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, tu oublies ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Ruby : Em, ils voulaient juste te protéger, tu...

Emma : Je ne veux pas en parler, stp n'insistes pas.

Ruby : (Souffle) Très bien, comme tu veux. Robin va passer un moment derrière les barreaux, mais cette histoire est loin d'être finit, avec Graham on va creuser tout ça. L'accident de Daniel aussi, je vais creuser mais il y a eu délit de fuite, donc ça risque d'être long, mais tout semble lier.

Emma : Ok, merci.

Ruby : Bon on devrait y aller si tu veux...

Zelena : Eh les filles, alors vous avez aimé votre repas ?

Emma : Bonsoir Zelena, oui c'était très bon, merci.

Ruby : Un vrai festin.

Zelena : Vous partez déjà ?

Emma : Je suis attendue autre part.

Ruby : Et moi aussi, mais je reviendrai avec plaisir.

Zelena : Je vais appeler Regina, elle s'en voudrait de vous manquer.

Emma : Ce n'est pas utile, ne la dérangez pas.

Ruby : Moi j'aimerai la remercier pour cet excellent repas.

Emma : Rub !

Zelena : Ne bougez pas.

Je regarde Zelena partir et je fusille Ruby du regard, elle exagère, je me concentre sur mon café quand Henry apparaît devant moi.

Henry : Coucou Emma, maman arrive.

Emma : Super.

Ruby : Aller cesses de bouder, tu veux la voir aussi.

Emma : Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié, c'est bon.

Regina : Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, bonsoir Ruby.

Emma : (Se lève) C'était très bon, merci. (Se dirige vers la sortie)

Henry : Tu es fâchée avec maman ?

Emma : Reste avec elle gamin, je ne peux pas vous aider ?

Je sors du restaurant et me concentre sur mon portable, plusieurs esprits essaient d'attirer mon attention mais je les ignore complètement, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur mon portable) Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'ignorer à nouveau.

Emma : Je comprends, c'est rien.

Regina : Emma, regardes-moi stp.

Je lève mes yeux vers elle, Henry semble avoir disparu, bizarre ?

Regina : Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai perdu l'habitude d'être proche de quelqu'un, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Emma : Je ne peux pas te forcer à devenir amie avec moi Regina, tu as ta vie et j'ai la mienne, je comprends.

Regina : Non tu ne comprends pas, ça me fait peur Emma. Tu me fais ressentir des émotions oubliées et j'ai paniqué et je suis vraiment désolée.

Emma : Ok, excuses acceptés.

Regina : (Sourire) J'ai fini mon service, je t'offre un dernier verre. Ruby et Zelena discutent ensemble de recette, connaissant ma sœur il y en pour des heures.

Emma : Je suis désolée ce n'est pas possible je dois me rendre à une réception ce soir, une autre fois.

Regina : Moi qui pensais que tes soirées étaient plutôt solitaires, te voilà au restaurant suivit d'une réception ?

Emma : Tu veux m'accompagner ? J'y vais pour un ami, mais ta présence rendrait tout ceci bien plus agréable.

Regina : (Grand sourire) J'aimerai beaucoup, laisse-moi juste me préparer et prévenir Granny.

Emma : Je passe dans une heure, ça va ?

Regina : Tu rentres te préparer aussi ?

Emma : Non ma tenue est dans ma voiture.

Regina : Dans ce cas vient à la maison, ça sera plus simple.

Emma : Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je vais me changer dans la voiture comme prévu, ne t'en fais pas.

Regina : Em, viens stp.

Je souffle, bon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, Henry réapparait en souriant et je grimpe avec ma tenue jusqu'à son appartement. Ruby discute toujours avec Zelena donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle.

Regina : Tu connais le chemin de la salle de bain, je me dépêche.

Emma : Prends ton temps.

Henry : Tu es plus fâchée ?

Emma : Où tu étais petit malin ?

Henry : Maman devait s'excuser correctement, tu vas où ?

Emma : Aider un esprit à rejoindre la lumière, il me casse les oreilles au cimetière donc je n'ai pas le choix.

Henry : Tu fais ça pour tout le monde ?

Emma : Non, la plupart du temps je les ignore.

Henry : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que ce don m'a pourri la vie depuis que je suis adolescente, tournes toi gamin je dois me changer.

Il obéit et j'enfile mon uniforme, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, trois ans que je ne l'ai pas remis, ça fait bizarre.

Henry : T'es cool comme ça Emma, maman va baver, elle aime bien les uniformes.

Emma : Tu es sûr d'avoir dix ans ?

Henry : Eh j'ai presque 11 ans d'abord et je suis plus un bébé, j'ai bien vu comment tu regardes ma mère et comment elle te regarde.

Emma : Ton imagination te perdra, il n'y a rien entre ta mère et moi. Mon cœur appartient depuis longtemps à une autre.

Henry : Pourquoi elle n'est pas restée avec toi ?

Emma : Lyly a continué, elle était comme ça, à vivre sa vie sans regret. J'aurais juste aimé la revoir une dernière fois, mais sans doute cela aurait été plus dur de partir ensuite.

Je sors de la salle de bain et manque de m'étouffer en voyant Regina dans une robe de soirée noir fendue et ouverte dans le dos, bordel de Dieu elle est magnifique.

Henry : (Ricane) Rien hein ?

Regina : Whaou, tu es magnifique comme ça.

Emma : (Rouge) Merci et toi tu es... à couper le souffle.

Regina : (Rouge) A couper le souffle, vraiment ?

Emma : Oui vraiment, beaucoup vont m'envier ce soir.

Regina : Merci.

Après une petite demi-heure de trajet faite en silence je respire un grand coup en voyant le nombre d'esprit autour de la villa des King.

James : Mon père n'est pas l'homme le plus aimé de la planète, beaucoup d'esprits sont restés pour se venger de lui.

Emma : Fantastique, tu aurais pu prévenir.

James : Désolé, mais ta présence semble les apaiser on dirait.

Henry : Emma a beaucoup de pouvoir en elle, pouvoir qu'elle n'utilise pas.

Regina : Tout va bien ?

Emma : Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée, pour que tu le saches je suis assez riche donc ne soit pas étonnée si on vient souvent me saluer.

Regina : Mais qui es-tu Emma Swan ?

Emma : Je suis juste Emma pour toi, on y va ? (Tend mon bras)

Regina : (Pend mon bras) Je te suis.

James : Ma chambre est mon premier 1 étage aile ouest, s'il a gardé mes affaires la lettre sera là-bas.

Regina: Tu connais George King?

Emma : Son fils James, on a servis ensemble.

Regina : Je vois, je suis ami avec son autre fils David et sa femme Mary.

Emma : Le monde est petit, James me parlait souvent de son jumeau.

Regina : C'était un idiot mais David l'adorait, sa disparition a été vraiment dure pour lui.

Emma : Je me doute, ce n'est jamais évident de perdre un proche.

Archie : Capitaine Swan, je suis étonnée de vous voir ici ?

Emma : Bonjour Docteur Hooper, je suis là pour James c'était un ami à moi.

Archie : Et qui est cette charmante femme à votre bras ?

Emma : Une amie, Regina je te présente le Docteur Hooper Archie.

Archie : (Serre la main de Regina) Enchantée, Je suis ravi que vous soyez là.

Regina : Comment connaissez-vous Emma ?

Je me tends un peu, j'espère qu'il ne va pas dire que c'était mon psy et que c'est grâce à lui que je suis sortie de l'enfer de l'asile. Il est le seul à m'avoir cru, mais ça m'a pris six long mois pour sortir de là-bas, j'y serais surement encore sans lui.

Archie : Nous sommes de veille connaissance, je vous laisse profiter de la soirée.

Je lui jette un regard reconnaissant et attrape un soda et une coupe de champagne pour Regina, elle me sourit et j'essaie de repérer le père de James dans la foule.

Gold : Emma ?

Cette voix, tout mon corps se tend et il me faut tout mon self control pour lui répondre calmement.

Emma : Père, que faites-vous là ? Je pensais que ce genre de soirée ne vous intéressait pas ?

Gold : George est un ami, tu me présentes ?

Emma : Non, viens je dois parler au père de James et on pourra y aller.

Gold : (Tend la main à Regina) Je suis Rumple Gold, le père d'Emma.

Regina : (Serre la main) Regina Mills, une amie à elle.

Gold : Ravi de voir que tu as réussi à oublier ta femme, tu vas pouvoir enfin revenir à la raison et rentrer à la maison.

Emma : (Colère) Je vous interdis de parler d'elle, on n'a plus rien à ce dire depuis longtemps maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, nous sommes attendues.

J'attrape la main de Regina qui me suis sans discuter, voilà ce que je récolte à vouloir aider un esprit. J'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir, mais évidemment il a fallu que je joue à la sauveuse comme d'habitude.

Regina : Emma ralentit stp.

Emma : Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas tomber sur lui.

Regina : Ce n'est rien, mais est-ce que ça va ?

Henry et James me regardent avec inquiétude aussi et je remarque que mes poings sont serrés et je me force à respirer un grand coup.

Emma : Je suis désolée que tu es assistée à ça, je vais bien.

Regina : D'accord, je suis là au besoin.

Emma : Merci, je vais voir le Sénateur, tu m'attends une seconde ?

Regina : Je ne bouge pas, prends ton temps.

Emma : (Embrasse la joue) Merci Gina, je me dépêche.

Je file vers George, James sur les talons, bon sang qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser comme ça, j'ai perdu la boule ou quoi ?

 **POV Regina :**

Gideon : Vous êtes la petite amie de ma sœur ?

Regina : Pardon ?

Gidéon : Je suis Gidéon Gold, Emma est ma grande sœur.

Regina : Ho, enchantée, non je suis juste une amie à elle.

Gidéon : Dommage, je ne l'ai pas vu si bien avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, et vous avez réussi l'exploit de la calmer après mon père, vous devez être spéciale pour elle.

Regina : (Sourire) Elle est spéciale pour moi aussi.

Gidéon : Tant mieux, ma sœur est depuis trop longtemps seule.

Regina : Pourquoi vous ne lui parlez plus, vous avez l'air de tenir beaucoup à elle.

Gidéon : C'est le cas, ma sœur a toujours été mon héros. Mais il y a trois ans, tout a changé et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider.

Regina : Je suis sûr qu'elle vous pardonnera si vous alliez vers elle.

Gidéon : (Triste) Non, elle ne le fera pas et elle aura raison. Prenez soin d'elle svp, elle ne semble pas comme ça mais elle est fragile et trop de personne lui ont brisé le cœur pour en faire le compte.

Regina : Je veillerai sur elle, vous avez ma parole.

Gidéon : Merci, je vous laisse, bonne fin de soirée.

Mary : Regina ? Que fais-tu là ?

Regina : (Fais la bise à Mary) Bonsoir Mary, j'accompagne une amie.

Mary : Qui ?

Regina : (Montre Emma du doigt) Emma.

Mary : Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu es amie avec Emma Gold ?

Regina : (Fronce les sourcils) Oui, et c'est Emma Swan. Pourquoi ça te choque ?

Mary : Ce n'est pas ça, mais sais-tu au moins qui elle est ?

Regina : Mon amie, où est David ?

David : Ici, bonsoir Regina, ravi de te voir.

Regina : Moi aussi, Emma m'a dit qu'elle avait servi avec ton frère James.

David : Ha oui ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle ?

Mary : David elle parle d'Emma Gold, tu sais...

David : Ho je vois, j'ignorai que tu la connaissais ? En même temps, son histoire à fait le tour il y a trois ans, un vrai scandale, je n'ai jamais aimé Gold, mais Gidéon est très sympas.

Regina : Depuis peu, vous me cachez quoi ?

Mary : (Gênée) Il y a trois ans ça a fait la une des journaux, tu n'as pas suivi ?

Regina : Apparemment pas, mais je m'en fiche, elle m'en parlera le moment venu.

Emma : Bonsoir, je suis le Capitaine Emma Swan, j'ai une lettre de votre frère à vous remettre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à vous la donner mais comme vous le savez ces dernières années ont été assez difficiles pour moi.

David : (Serre la main d'Emma) Où avez-vous connu mon frère ?

Emma : Lors de sa dernière mission, il m'a souvent parlé de vous et de votre femme.

Mary : Ah oui ?

Emma : Oui, il regrettait beaucoup votre brouille, j'espère que cette lettre vous aidera.

David : Cet idiot me manque, je n'arrive pas à aller au cimetière c'est...

Regina : Trop dur ?

David : Oui.

Emma : Je pense que vous devriez y aller après avoir lu cette lettre, certaines choses doivent être dites pour pouvoir avancer.

David : Je le ferai, je vous remercie, vraiment.

Emma : Je vous en prie, tu veux rester Gina ou on peut y aller ?

Regina : Non on peut y aller, je t'appelle Mary, bonne fin de soirée.

Dans la voiture je me retiens de lui poser des questions, elle n'a visiblement pas besoin de ma curiosité. Arrivées chez moi je me tourne vers elle, son regard est voilé par la tristesse et je pose ma main sur la sienne doucement.

Regina : Vient je t'offre un chocolat chaud, tu sembles avoir besoin d'un remontant.

Elle me sourit timidement et me suit jusqu'à mon appartement, elle s'assoit sur tabouret à la cuisine et me regarde préparer son chocolat chaud en silence.

Emma : Je suppose que je te dois des explications ?

Regina : Non.

Emma : Non ?

Regina : Non, tu m'en parleras le moment venu.

Emma : Je...

Regina : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoi que ce soit Emma, je suis là pour toi.

Emma : Merci Gina.

Regina : J'aime bien comment tu m'appelles comme ça, il n'y a que toi pour me surnommer ainsi.

Ma main est toujours sur sa joue, elle me regarde avec tellement de douleur dans les yeux que je me rapproche, mais qu'est-il arrivé au juste ?

Regina : Je suis là, je te jure que je suis là maintenant, tu n'es plus seule, je te le promets.

Granny arrive brisant l'instant et je m'écarte d'elle d'un bond, je vois que ma réaction l'a blessée et je culpabilise encore plus. Elle se lève et après avoir salué Granny s'en va sans que je bouge d'un pouce.

Granny : Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la rattraper au juste ?

Regina : Je...ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je ne pense pas être la personne qui lui faut.

Granny : Sottises, tu as juste peur, maintenant rattrapes là.

Henry : Cours maman !

Sans réfléchir je m'élance à sa poursuite et la rattrape juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa voiture. Je la tire vers moi et l'embrasse passionnément, mon cœur semble se réveiller d'un long sommeil et Emma se colle à moi.

Regina : Ne pars pas.

Emma : Gina je...

Regina : Ne pars pas loin de moi, stp.

Je lui attrape la main et la tire à nouveau jusqu'à mon appartement, on s'installe devant la télé et elle s'endort dans mes bras en moins de cinq minutes.

Regina : Reste avec moi !

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveillent, Emma a disparu mais je souris en voyant le plaid sur moi et le mot sur la table.

Emma : Partie travaillée, merci pour hier, un diner ce soir en ma compagnie te dit ? Bonne journée ma Gina, tu me manques déjà, le café et prêt.

Je souris niaisement face au mot et me serre un café, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive au juste ?

Henry : T'es amoureuse d'elle maman, moi je trouve ça cool.

Misère je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse d'elle, jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible. Je ne peux pas me permettre de paniquer à nouveau, je ne veux pas la blesser en étant pas sure de moi, elle semblait si fragile hier.

Granny : (Pose sa main sur les mienne) Danny voulait ton bonheur ma puce, ne le laisse pas t'échapper par peur.

Je lui souris tendrement et rentre dans la chambre d'Henry pour réfléchir au calme, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Henry : Emma te rend heureuse maman, ne la laisses pas partir, puis elle est cool.

Regina : Et toi qu'en penses-tu de tout ça mon petit Prince ? Tu me dirais sans doute de foncer, surtout qu'Emma est Team Superman, tu ne peux que l'aimer après ça.

Henry : Carrément, tu vois bien que Batman est nul.

Regina : Je t'entends encore dire que Batman est nul, il ne l'ait pas. Il n'a pas de super pouvoir lui je te signale.

Henry : (Sourire) Superman reste le plus fort, maman va la voir, vous devez parler de tout ça.

J'embrasse le front de mon fils et file pendre une douche, après le service du midi je file au cimetière. Mais au lieu d'aller sur la tombe de Danny je me dirige vers la maison d'Emma. Je tape doucement et elle m'ouvre la porte les yeux écarquillés.

Emma : Tu es là ?

Regina : Je suis là !

 **POV Emma :**

J'étais persuadée qu'elle allait paniquer après hier soir mais elle est là, je me pousse pour la laisser rentrer et referme la porte derrière elle. Henry est nulle part, je suppose donc que Regina veut me parler sérieusement et qu'il nous laisse un peu d'intimité.

Emma : Tu veux boire quelque ch...

Je suis coupée net par ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux, misère je suis foutue, elle a complètement retourné ma vie en même pas un mois c'est fou.

Regina : Salut, en fait je n'ai pas très envie de parler tout de suite.

Emma : D'accord, tu veux qu'on mette un film ou autre chos...

Pour la seconde fois en moins de deux minutes elle me coupe en m'embrassant et ses mains glissent sous mon t-shirt. Et bien on dirait que la discussion ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je soulève Regina dans mes bras et ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille, nos lèvres sont toujours collées dans un baiser passionné. Je la plaque contre le mur et entreprend de l'embrasser partout où j'ai accès avec envie. Je l'entends gémir fortement car j'arrive à son oreille et lui mordille doucement.

Regina : J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Cette simple phrase me fait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait et je l'allonge sur mon lit doucement. Mes mains remontent sa jupe doucement et je caresse délicatement ses jambes parfaite.

Emma : Tu es tellement belle Gina, tu es sûre ?

Regina : Ne t'arrêtes, je veux être à toi entièrement.

Je l'embrasse passionnément, faisant passer toute mon envie et mon désir pour elle dans ce simple geste. Je pourrais mourir maintenant que ça ne serait pas grave tant cette sensation m'enivre. Nos langues commencent une danse endiablée et mes mains se perdent sur son corps lui arrachant quelques gémissements. L'après-midi va être nettement plus intéressante que prévu.

 **Quelque temps plus tard...**

Je caresse le dos de Regina doucement, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Depuis Lyly je n'avais pas partagé ce genre d'intimité avec quelqu'un, je me sens si bien dans ses bras mais je sais que ça ne va pas durer. Pas quand elle sera, elle me laissera elle aussi, comme les autres.

Regina : A quoi tu penses ?

Emma : Rien d'important, tu as faim ?

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Parles-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, je veux être avec toi.

Emma : Je ne veux pas que tu es peur, que tu paniques, que tu me crois folle ou un truc du genre. Alors, si je ne te dis rien, c'est juste pour protéger cet instant, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie si bien, je veux juste profiter de tout ça encore un peu.

Regina : (Embrasse) Je ne vais nul part, dis-moi, je sais que tu as un lourd passé, je suis là pour toi maintenant.

Emma : (Souffle) Je vais commander à diner et je vais t'expliquer, tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux.

Regina : (Sourire mutin) Tu viens me frotter le dos ?

Emma : (Rire) Tu es déjà prête pour un nouveau round ?

Regina : Je comprends mieux ma sœur, faire l'amour avec une femme est franchement magique.

Emma : (Sourire) Et encore je ne t'ai pas tout montré, files avant que je te séquestre dans ce lit maintenant.

Regina : (Embrasse tendrement) Je ne vais nulle part Emma, je te le promets.

Je lui souris tristement et enfile un short et un T-shirt, Henry réapparait devant moi tout sourire et je soupire.

Emma : Salut gamin, une idée pour que ta mère me croit ?

Henry : Tu peux lui dire des trucs sur moi, vu que tu ne me connais pas, ça va la convaincre.

Emma : Quels trucs ?

Henry : Mon livre préféré c'est un livre de contes revisité du nom de « Once Upon A Time », maman me lisait une histoire chaque soir. Mon histoire préférée c'est celle de la méchante Reine qui change par amour pour son fils et du Chevalier.

Emma : Il a l'air sympa ton livre.

Henry : Je te le prêterai quand tu reviendras à la maison.

Emma : Je doute que je vais revenir gamin, mais c'est gentil.

Regina : Em, à qui tu parles ?

Emma : A Henry.

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma: Assis toi, je vais te raconter mon histoire.

Regina : (S'assois sur mon canapé) Je t'écoute, tu n'as pas avoir peur, je suis là, je te l'ai promis.

Emma : Ma mère s'est suicidée quand j'avais douze ans, car elle ne supportait pas ce que je m'apprête à dire. Dans ma famille les filles reçoivent un don, ou malédiction suivant comment on le perçoit. Pour ma grand-mère c'était un don merveilleux, je te laisse deviner pour ma mère. Un jour ma grand-mère m'a fait venir dans son bureau et m'a expliqué notre mission, si on veut.

Regina : Em, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

Emma : Je vois les esprits Regina, depuis que je suis enfant. Je suis sensée les aider quand ils ne peuvent pas aller vers la lumière. J'ai longtemps gardé secret mon don, les gens ne comprennent pas. Même ma propre famille ne me croit pas. Le jour où Lyly est morte, j'ai arrêté d'aider si on veut. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de la revoir, après tout j'avais remplit ma mission jusqu'à présent. Je répétais sans cesse qu'elle allait revenir, si bien que mon père m'a enfermé dans un asile. J'ai mis six mois à en sortir grâce à Archie, qui lui m'a cru, c'est bien le seul. Lyly était au courant, je lui en veux d'autant plus de ne pas être revenue près de moi mais je suppose que ça aurait était pire après. J'ai su que Robin t'ennuyait car ton fils m'a prévenu, il est juste là et me parle. C'est comme ça que j'ai su ton âge, ou tes origines ou que tu tenais un restaurant italien ou que tes lasagnes étaient délicieuses. Il me l'a dit, je ne voulais pas te le dire mais si tu veux rester dans ma vie, être avec moi il faut que tu le saches.

Regina : Tu...vois Henry ?

Je grimace quand je vois son regard, elle ne me croit pas, c'était prévisible mais ça fait toujours mal.

Henry : Maman elle dit la vérité, écoutes-la stp.

Emma : Elle ne t'entend pas gamin, je comprends que ce soit dur à encaisser Gina mais ça fait partie de moi et il te faudra l'accepter si tu veux être avec moi.

Regina : (Larmes) Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je pensais que tu ressentais pareil que moi, et en fait tu inventes une histoire absurde pour te débarrasser de moi. Tu voulais juste coucher avec moi, comment tu peux te servir d'Henry comme ça ?

Emma : Tu devrais partir avant de dire une chose que tu ne penses pas Regina.

Regina : Tu es complètement folle ma parole, ne t'approches plus de moi ou de ma famille.

Emma : (Colère) Heureusement que tu es sensée être là pour moi hein, tu ne peux même pas accepter la vérité. Tu veux des preuves et bien je vais t'en donner. Tu lisais chaque soir une histoire du livre préféré d'Henry « Once Upon A Time ». Son histoire préférée est celle de la méchante Reine qui change pour son fils et grâce à l'amour du chevalier. Ta couleur préférée est le violet, tu as visité plusieurs pays mais tu préfères la France. C'est ta grand-mère en premier qui t'a donné envie de cuisiner avant ton père, tu tiens d'elle sa recette de tartes aux pommes. Au début de ton histoire avec Daniel, tu penser être stérile, Henry est ton petit miracle. Tu en veux encore, parce que j'en ai plein comme celle-là. Dégage de chez moi, j'ai été stupide de croire que tu serais différente des autres.

Regina : Em je...

Emma : (Larmes) VA-T'EN !

(Claque la porte)

Je m'écroule en larmes derrière la porte, et Henry qui est resté là s'assoit près de moi en silence. Il pose sa main sur mon bras et je jurerai sentir sa chaleur.

Henry : Tu n'es pas toute seule Emma, tu ne l'as jamais été.

Il disparait et je monte dans ma chambre, c'est la dernière fois que je fais confiance en quelqu'un...

 **Un mois plus tard...**

 **POV Regina :**

Zelena : Bon ça suffit maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe tout de suite.

Regina : Rien.

Zelena : (Attrape mon couteau) Stop, tu me racontes maintenant.

Regina : Emma m'a révélé un secret sur elle et j'ai mal réagit, très mal. J'ai dit des choses horribles alors que deux minutes avant je lui promettais d'être là pour elle. J'ai été dépassée par l'ampleur de tout ça et j'ai réagi comme je le fait toujours, je me suis braquée et j'ai blessé la femme que j'aime.

Zelena : Attends tu aimes Emma ?

Regina : Oui, mais c'est finit avant même d'avoir commencé donc il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Zelena : Tu t'es excusée ?

Regina : Elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes appels et n'est jamais chez elle quand j'y vais.

Zelena: Ruby !

Regina: Quoi Ruby ?

Zelena : Je la vois souvent, elle pourra surement nous dire où trouver Emma et tu pourras t'excuser.

Regina : Je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant, je l'ai vraiment blessé, je...(Larmes).

Zelena : (Prend dans ses bras) Ok je pense qu'on va prendre un jour de congé, viens l'équipe gérera sans nous aujourd'hui.

Une fois chez moi je m'assois lourdement dans mon canapé et Zelena prend son téléphone.

Regina : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Zelena : J'appelle du renfort, va prendre une douche, je gère.

Henry : Obéis maman, tata va arranger les choses.

J'obéis à ma sœur sans savoir pourquoi et après une longue douche où j'ai tenté de chasser mes idées noires je retrouve Tink, Mary et Ruby dans mon salon.

Tink : Bon, expliques-nous maintenant.

Mary : On est là pour toi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Emma ?

Ruby : Elle a brisé le cœur d'Emma voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, je devrais t'en coller une. Tu sais que par ta faute Em est...

Zelena : Ruby stp, écoutes ce qu'elle a à dire d'abord.

Je m'assois et raconte toute l'histoire, au moment où je vais dire le secret d'Emma à mes amis j'hésite mais une force m'oblige à parler franchement et je déballe tout. Mes amies m'écoutent en silence et quand j'ai fini Ruby se lève et marche dans mon salon visiblement secouée.

Mary : Je le savais, David m'a dit qu'Emma ne pouvait pas avoir servi avec James. Et sans ça comment elle aurait pu avoir accès à la lettre qui lui a écrite ? David est allé au cimetière et tu sais, c'est comme si un énorme poids lui a été enlevé des épaules, alors moi j'y crois et je t'aiderai au mieux.

Tink : Certaines choses dans le monde sont inexplicables, tout ce qu'elle t'a dit c'est impossible qu'elle le sache autre que par Henry, donc moi aussi j'y crois.

Ruby : Tu lui as dit qu'elle était folle, tu sais à quel point sa famille l'a détruite ? Je comprends que tu es eu peur, mais tu as choisi la pire des façons de le montrer. En trois ans, c'est la première fois qu'elle laissait quelqu'un percer ses défenses, Regina, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'elle a traversé ?

Regina : Je sais, Ruby je sais que j'ai déconné mais je l'aime et je ferai tout, tu m'entends tout pour me rattraper, stp.

Zelena : Pour commencer, tu sais où elle est ?

Ruby : Elle n'est pas loin à Storybrook, elle a une maison là-bas. C'est là que repose sa famille, elle y va quand elle a besoin de réfléchir.

Tink : Une idée de comment rattraper tout ça ?

Ruby : (Souffle) On va avoir besoin de Gidéon c'est le Maire de la ville, si tu déconnes à nouveau Regina je te brise la mâchoire. Emma a assez souffert pour le reste de sa vie, alors si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, ne tentes rien.

Regina : Je suis prête à tout, pour la récupérer, je te jure que je ne lui ferai plus jamais de mal.

Ruby : Ok, bon voilà ce qu'on va faire.

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Ma vie est un désastre depuis que tu es partie Lyly, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue pour moi, pourquoi ?

Maria : Ma petite fille, pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Emma : Bonjour grand-mère, je n'y arrive plus. Je voulais être forte comme toi, mais on dirait que je tiens de maman ma lâcheté finalement. Je suis désoler si je t'ai déçut, mais je n'y arrive plus.

Maria : Tu n'es pas lâche ma puce, tu as juste le cœur brisé. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici.

Emma : (Sourire) Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie vers la lumière ?

Maria : Pour veiller sur toi, puis être un esprit c'est quand même pratique.

Emma : Je ne crois pas que je peux continuer mamie, j'en ai assez d'être seule, je... (Larmes)

Gideon : Em ?

Emma : (Essuie ses larmes) Salut petit frère, que fais-tu là ?

Gideon : J'essaie de venir régulièrement, grand-mère disait toujours qu'il fallait le faire.

Maria : Parle à ton frère ma puce, il n'est pas comme ton père, il t'écoutera sans te juger, c'est un bon garçon et il t'aime énormément.

Emma : C'est bien, je vais te laisser alors.

Gidéon : Attend Em, ce soir la ville fête mon anniversaire et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes à la soirée organisée. Soirée déguisée, la ville a insisté et je n'ai pas pu dire non.

Emma : Gid, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

Gidéon : Il n'est pas invité, on se parle plus trop depuis...

Emma : Je vois, j'essaierai de venir alors.

Gidéon : Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles épuisée ?

Emma : Ce n'est rien, j'essaierai de venir ce soir mais je ne te promets rien.

Gidéon : Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit, j'ai était nul comme frère, mais je suis là maintenant.

Emma : Je ne t'en veux pas, papa sait comment faire plier les gens.

Gidéon : J'aurais dû prendre ta défense, sache que je te crois tu sais, je sais que tu dis vrai. Mamie et maman m'en avaient parlé, mais papa a refusé d'écouter. Je ne suis pas lui, je te soutiendrai maintenant.

Mon cœur s'allège un peu et je serre mon frère dans mes bras, il me croit et c'est tout ce qui m'importe à présent.

Emma : Merci.

Sur le chemin du retour, je croise Mary et David. Bizarre, j'ignorai qu'ils étaient de Storybrook aussi ?

David : Hey Emma, quelle surprise.

Emma : Oui, que faites-vous là ?

Mary : On fait les boutiques pour trouver un déguisement pour la soirée de ce soir.

Emma : Vous connaissez mon frère ?

David : Oui, c'est un bon ami. Mais viens avec nous, ça te donnera des idées comme ça.

Mary : (Attrape mon bras) Bonne idée, ensuite on t'invite à manger, tu sembles en avoir besoin.

Avant que je n'ai pu protester ils m'entrainent vers le centre-ville et je me laisse faire, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.

Maria : Ce sont des gens bien, c'est bien ce que tu as fait pour son frère, il est parti en paix.

Emma : Muai, et qui me l'apportera à moi ?

Mary : Tu disais ?

Emma : Vous avez une idée de costume ?

David : Pas vraiment mais il y a un super magasin en ville et je suis sûre qu'on trouvera notre bonheur.

Emma : Vous venez de Storybrook aussi ?

Mary : Oui, le monde est petit.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Tink : Bienvenu dans mon magasin, puis-je vous aider ?

David : On a besoin de costume pour ce soir, mais on n'a pas vraiment d'idée.

Tink : Hooo, je vois, suivez-moi j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Je m'assois dans un coin, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à cette soirée, mais mon frère me manque. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à faire la fête mais pour lui je peux faire un effort.

Tink : Ils en ont pour un moment, à nous. J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, vous serez parfaite en Chevalier.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Tink : J'ai l'œil pour ce genre de chose, tenez, essayez ça.

Je tire le rideau et enfile ma tenue de Chevalier, je dois dire que j'ai plutôt fière allure la dedans.

Tink : Parfaite, maintenant les accessoires, épée et bouclier, sans oublier le casque et vous serez prête.

Une heure plus tard je sors du magasin avec David et Mary et on se dirige vers le diner de la ville tranquillement.

Mary : Me voilà en Blanche-Neige des temps moderne, avec son Prince Charmant.

Emma : Je trouve que c'est bien trouvé, est ce que Reg...non rien.

Je me mords la langue, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire si Regina va bien ou pas ? Elle me croit cinglée, je devrais partir loin d'ici, après tout, rien ne me retiens.

Mary : Elle n'a pas la grande forme en ce moment, elle s'en veut beaucoup.

Emma : Elle ne devrait pas, elle a raison après tout, je suis cinglée, c'était même dans le journal.

Mary : Ce sont des âneries et tu le sais, elle a mal réagi et elle le regrette beaucoup.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, je ne peux pas lui apporter ce qu'elle cherche de toute façon.

David : Moi je crois que si. On commande, je meure de faim.

Après le repas on se sépare et je rentre chez moi, Zelena m'attend sur les marches avec Ruby et je soupire, super.

Ruby : Salut, on est venu s'incruster un peu.

Emma : Salut, je vois ça, si c'est pour me parler de Regina, vous perdez votre temps.

Zelena : On n'est pas là pour ma sœur, mais pour nous.

Ruby : (Attrape la main de Zelena doucement) On est ensemble, je voulais que tu le saches la première et savoir si ça te dérange ?

Emma : (Soupire) C'est super, je suis heureuse pour vous. Venez, je vous offre un café ou un chocolat ?

Elles rentrent et s'installent dans le salon, leurs gestes sont tendre l'une envers l'autre et ça me serre le cœur, jamais je ne connaîtrai tout ça à nouveau.

Emma : J'ai parlé à mon frère tout à l'heure, il y a une soirée organisée pour son anniversaire ce soir.

Ruby : Ho, c'est bien, tu comptes y aller ?

Emma : David et Mary m'ont trainée dans les magasins pour acheter un costume donc pas le choix, vous voulez venir ?

Maria : Parle leur ma puce, elles comprendront, surtout Ruby.

Ruby : Pourquoi pas, ça te dit chérie ?

Zelena : Oui, mais on devrait se dépêcher pour trouver un costume alors.

Ruby : Tu as raison, on se retrouve ici ?

Emma : Si vous voulez, à toute à l'heure.

Elles filent et je regarde mon portable, je compose le numéro de Regina les mains tremblantes et attends.

Regina : Em ?

(Silence)

Regina : Em je..., stp dis quelque chose.

Emma : Je voulais juste te dire au revoir, j'espère que tu seras heureuse Gina.

Regina : (Inquiète) Pourquoi au revoir, Emma tu veux dire quoi par...

Je raccroche, c'est mieux comme ça, ici j'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Maria : Fuir ne résoudra rien ma fille, je te laisse un moment.

Quelques heures plus tard je suis à la soirée, je regarde Zelena et Ruby danser en souriant. Elles forment un jolie couple, il est minuit passé, j'ai salué mon frère et fait acte de présence, il est temps pour moi de partir.

 **POV Regina :**

Respire Regina, tu peux encore rattraper le coup, va l'inviter à danser.

Gidéon : Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait pour New-York quelque temps, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la retenir, mais vous, je sais que vous le pouvez.

Regina : Et si je ne suffis pas ?

Henry : T'inquiète pas maman, Emma va te pardonner.

Gidéon : Vous suffirez, il le faut.

Je la regarde, elle est magnifique dans son costume de Chevalier, j'espère qu'elle verra le clin d'œil au conte d'Henry en me voyant. Depuis son coup de fil je suis encore plus paniquée de la perdre qu'avant, sa voix était brisée, je m'en veux tellement de ma réaction. Je m'approche et souffle un bon coup en rentrant dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux vert me clouent sur place un instant et je m'oblige à m'avancer, aller Gina tu peux le faire.

Regina : Est-ce que le Chevalier accorderait une danse à la Reine ?

Henry : Dis oui Emma, t'as trop la classe comme ça.

Emma : (Regarde à côté de moi) Merci gamin.

Regina : Est ce qu'il est là ?

Emma : Il est toujours près de toi, oui.

Regina : (Tend ma main) Tu m'accordes une danse ?

Elle semble hésiter et mon cœur se serre, stp Emma ne me laisse pas. Elle me donne sa main et je l'entraine sur la piste en silence, maintenant que dire ?

Regina : C'est bien que tu reparles à ton frère, il t'aime beaucoup.

Emma : Oui, c'est...que fais-tu là Regina ?

Regina : Je suis là pour toi.

Emma : Pourquoi, il me semble que tu as été assez claire la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Regina : Regarde-moi stp, Em je...

Voyant qu'elle ne me regarde pas je glisse ma main sur son menton et l'oblige doucement à me faire face.

Regina : J'ai eu peur, j'ai paniqué et j'ai réagi stupidement. Je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre, je croyais que ... Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais, ce qui est sûre c'est que je regrette. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et je sais que je le fait, beaucoup et je pourrais te sortit toutes les excuses du monde, ça n'y changera rien. Mais j'ai réfléchis et je te crois, ça explique beaucoup de choses en fait. Je ne veux pas que tu partes à New-York Emma, j'ai besoin de toi.

Emma : Tu n'as besoin de personne, tu es bien plus forte que je ne le serai jamais.

Regina : J'ai besoin de toi, depuis notre dispute je ne vis plus. Ne pars pas, je sais qu'on peut arranger tout ça.

Emma : Pourquoi je resterai ?

Regina : Parce que je t'aime, restes avec moi.

Elle s'est arrêtée de danser et me regarde, je vois tous ces doutes et ses craintes et je comble l'espace entre nous pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Regina : Reste !

Emma : Je...

Gold : Emma, te voilà de retour enfin à la maison. Bien il faut qu'on parle, maintenant que tu as abandonné tes absurdités et que tu as une nouvelle femme tu...

Gidéon : (S'interpose) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas invité, sors d'ici et laisse Emma tranquille, tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça.

Gold : Je l'ai protégé de sa folie avant que ça ne s'envenime comme sa mère. J'avais laissé faire pour votre mère et regarde où ça la mener, j'ai agis comme n'importe quelle père.

Regina : (Colère) Emma n'est pas folle, je ne vous laisserai pas l'insulter. Vous ne savez rien de votre fille, vous n'avez même pas essayé de la comprendre.

Gold : Parce que vous si ? Elle vous a dit quoi ? Encore ces absurdités sur le fait qu'elle voit les esprits, les fantômes n'existent pas très chère. Tout ça c'est dans la tête de ma fille, elle croit à ces sornettes à cause de sa mère et de sa cinglée de grand-mère mais...

(Lumières qui vacillent)

Emma : (Yeux noirs) Je t'interdis d'insulter mamie, ou maman.

Henry : (Apparaît) Emma qu'est-ce que...Emma arrête, maman arrête là elle convoque les esprits, ça va la tuer, maman écoute moi.

Regina : (Larmes) Henry mais...

Henry : Maman on n'a pas le temps, arrête Emma, elle va mourir si tu ne fais rien.

Maria : (Apparaît) Ecoutez votre fils Regina, ma petite fille perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Toute la salle nous regarde et je vois beaucoup de gens sursauter quand un esprit apparaît près de lui. Je cours vers Emma et l'oblige à me regarder.

Regina : Mon amour regardes-moi, regardes-moi. Tu dois te calmer, tu n'as rien à lui prouvé, je te crois, ton frère, Ruby, Mary, David, Zelena et Tink aussi. On est là pour toi, calmes toi, regarde-moi, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, stp calmes toi.

Ses yeux redeviennent vert peu à peu et elle me regarde les larmes aux yeux, je l'embrasse et elle tombe dans les pommes.

Regina : Em !

Gidéon : Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Gold : Je ...

Regina : Ne vous approchez plus d'elle, vous n'êtes qu'un poison.

Gidéon : Vas-t-en et pas la peine de revenir, je ne te laisserai plus lui faire du mal.

David : On a appelé une ambulance, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Regina : Elle a convoqué les esprits, apparemment elle a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs en faisant ça.

Tink : Bordel c'était flippant, dire qu'elle voit ça depuis enfant.

Ruby : Elle est brulante de fièvre, et elle est vraiment pale.

Mary : L'ambulance arrive, Gidéon tu devrais calmer tout le monde, c'était assez intense.

Gidéon : J'y vais, je vous rejoins à l'hôpital au plus vite. Sécurité, accompagné mon père dehors, il n'est plus le bienvenue ici, je te jure que si tu t'approches d'Emma à nouveau, tu le regretteras. Je t'ai laissé faire il y a trois ans, mais c'est fini, va-t'en et ne reviens pas, crois moi j'ai le pouvoir de faire de ta vie un enfer si je le veux.

Je vois Gold partir escorté par deux agents de sécurité et les ambulanciers emmènent Emma. Mon Dieu j'ai revu Henry, il était vraiment là ? Et cette vielle dame aimable, c'était la grand-mère d'Emma ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire maintenant, elle m'a vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure.

Henry : (Disparaît) Emma est perdu dans les limbes, mais elle va revenir.

Je serre la main d'Emma et une fois à l'hôpital on m'installe en salle d'attente, je suis rejointe par les autres, tout aussi inquiets que moi. Ruby fait les cent pas et moi je fixe la porte où le médecin a disparu avec Emma, qu'est-ce que je peux faire au juste ? Rien, je suis impuissante, pire, Emma semblait pas sûre de nous laisser une seconde chance, est ce que je l'ai définitivement perdue ?

Henry : Je vais la chercher, je vais te la ramener maman.

Regina : Henry, tu es là ?

Une douce chaleur m'envahit, est ce que c'est lui ? Je ferme les yeux, j'aimerai tellement le revoir, mais je sais que c'est impossible, seule Emma le peut.

Regina : Stp mon petit Prince, réveilles toi.

Henry : J'essaie maman, je te le jure, je vais chercher Emma, restes avec tata et les autres, je reviens.

David : Apparemment les gens croient à un mauvais tour d'un gamin, Gidéon a calmé tout le monde, il ne va pas tarder.

Au moment où je me dis ça, je le vois arriver, visiblement inquiet. Emma, stp, reviens vers nous, j'ai besoin de toi.

 **POV Emma :**

Les limbes, c'est calme, pas un bruit, juste le silence, c'est reposant.

Maria : Ma puce, ta place n'est pas ici.

Emma : Je suis fatiguée Mamie, j'en ai assez de me battre avec tout ça, j'en ai assez.

Maria : Tu n'es plus toute seule pour traverser tout ça maintenant.

Emma : Tu connais papa, il ne va pas en rester là, il va s'en prendre à Gid, Regina et les autres.

Maria : Tu es assez forte pour l'arrêter, Regina t'attend.

Emma : Non, je ne peux pas, cette vie, elle mérite tellement mieux, je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête, ici c'est calme, je suis bien.

Maria : J'ai tenu plus de 80 ans avec ce don, vas-tu déjà abandonner ?

Emma : Je l'ai déjà fait mamie, ça fait trois ans que j'ai abandonné.

Maria : Non ma puce, tu ne l'as pas fait, tu le faisais moins, mais tu continuais à aider. La preuve dernièrement avec James ou même Henry, tu les aides.

Emma : Je veux juste un peu de paix, ne m'oblige pas à y retourner, stp.

Maria : (Caresse ma joue) Je reviens, reposes toi un peu.

Je ferme les yeux, le temps semble n'avoir aucune importance ici, c'est vraiment reposant.

James : Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ?

Emma : James ? Je croyais que tu avais continué ?

James : Bein tu m'as sauvé, donc si tu restes ici, moi aussi, mon âme est liée à la tienne apparemment. Je n'ai pas encore compris tout ça, mais en gros, tu es celle qui m'a permise d'avancer, si tu abandonnes, je reste coincer dans les limbes avec toi.

Emma : C'est injuste, normalement une fois dans la lumière on y reste.

James : Seulement pour ceux qui n'avait pas d'œuvre inachevée, enfin bon c'est cool ici, moins que plus haut mais au moins tu n'es pas toute seule.

Je tourne la tête et vois des centaines d'esprits m'entourer, mince, James a dit vrai, ce sont toutes les âmes que j'ai sauvé ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant, je m'en veux de briser leurs repos, je suis trop lâche pour y retourner, je suis si fatiguée de cette vie.

Maria : Regarde qui j'ai trouvé fouillant les Limbes à ta recherche.

Henry : Emma, maman ne fait que pleurer, tu dois revenir, stp, elle à peur, elle est toute seule.

Emma : Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il faut à ta mère gamin, tu ne devrais pas être là.

Henry : Toi non plus, eux non plus, stp, reviens.

Maria : Ok tout le monde, Emma a besoin de réfléchir, disparaissait. Henry rentre près de ta mère, ça ira ne t'en fais pas.

J'ai les yeux perdus dans le vide quand Henry m'enlace fortement, je lui rends son étreinte et il disparaît, suivit de près par ma grand-mère et des esprits m'entourant.

James : Et Swan, je crois que je vais veiller sur toi aussi, tu auras besoin d'un coup de main. (Disparais)

Je souffle et laisse le temps s'évaporer, j'entends une voix et me concentre dessus.

Lyly : Regina t'appelles, tu dois rentrer mon amour.

Je me lève d'un coup et regarde ma femme les yeux brillants, non pas elle ?

Emma : Non, tu es sensée être en paix, que fais-tu là ?

Lyly : Je veille sur toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas, que je ne suis pas là.

Emma : Pourquoi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée ?

Lyly : Tu sais pourquoi, tu ne m'aurais jamais oublié comme ça.

Emma : Je ne t'ai pas oublié, je t'ai entendu, désespérément, pourquoi tu es partie loin de moi ?

Lyly : Mon heure était venu Em, tu es une Gardienne des esprits mon amour, tu sais comment ça se passe.

Emma : Je ne veux plus l'être, laisse-moi venir avec toi, tu me manques tellement.

Lyly : (Caresse ma joue) Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi mon amour, ta mission n'ai pas fini. Henry et Regina ont besoin de toi, les âmes égarées aussi. Je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas, tu n'es pas seule Emma, tu ne l'as jamais été.

Emma : (Larmes) Je t'aime.

Lyly : Moi aussi bébé, vas la retrouver, elle t'attend.

Emma : On se reverra ?

Lyly : Pas avant très longtemps, mais je suis là au besoin, vas mon amour, tu as dormis bien trop longtemps. Dis à Ruby que je l'aime très fort et que Zelena a l'air cool. Sois heureuse, tu le mérites.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et laisse glisser une larme, Lyly... Je vois Ruby dormir dans un fauteuil et soupire de lassitude, je suis donc de retour, et maintenant quoi ?

Ruby : Salut la Belle au Bois Dormant, il était temps que tu te réveilles.

Emma : Combien de temps ?

Ruby : Une semaine, tu nous as vraiment fait peur.

Emma : Désolé, j'ai perdu mon sang froid.

Ruby : Tu aurais dû m'en parler, tu sais que je t'aurais cru, Lyly le savait ?

Emma : Oui, je l'ai vu tu sais, dans les Limbes, elle m'a dit de rentrer. Qu'elle t'aimait et que Zelena avait l'air cool, je voulais partir avec elle tu sais, tout ça me fatigue.

Ruby : Je sais Em, mais tu n'as plus à supporter tout ça seule. Je suis là, Regina, David, Mary, Zelena, ton frère et Tink aussi.

Emma : Regina elle est où ?

Ruby : Chez elle, elle passe te voir tous les jours, elle t'attend.

Emma : Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible entre nous, je ne pense pas...elle mérite tellement mieux que ce que je peux lui offrir Rub. Elle a déjà perdu son mari, son fils est au plus mal, et moi je suis brisée Ruby.

 **POV Regina :**

Mon cœur se serre face au discours d'Emma, j'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air. Peut-être que je peux au moins rester dans sa vie en tant qu'amie ?

Emma : Salut, tu as l'air fatiguée ?

Ruby nous laisse et je m'assois près d'elle, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Savoir que je l'ai perdu me broie le cœur, je laisse tomber une larme et elle pose sa main sur ma joue doucement.

Regina : (Petite voix) Je suis désolée, comment tu te sens ?

Emma : Mieux, je sais que tu es désolée mais...

Regina : (Voix brisée) Tu ne veux plus de moi, j'ai entendu.

Emma : Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mon père est un enfoiré, il pourrait s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre. Ma vie est compliquée, la tienne aussi.

Regina : (Retiens mes larmes) Ok, je comprends.

Emma : Je suis désolée, je veux juste te protéger.

Regina : Ok, je vais te laisser, tu crois qu'on peut rester amies ?

Emma : J'aimerai, je t'appelle ?

Regina : Ok, j'y vais alors.

Henry : (Apparaît) Ha non alors, mais enfin maman, tu fais n'importe quoi. Et toi Emma tu es entrain de lui briser le cœur, tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Emma : C'est compliqué Gamin.

Je relève la tête et vois Emma parler avec Henry visiblement, elle semble épuisée et connaissant mon fils, il ne doit pas lui faire de cadeau.

Regina : Henry ça suffit, on rentre à la maison, laisse Emma tranquille.

Henry : Mais Maman, c'est trop nulle.

Regina : J'ai dit non, on y va, reposes toi Emma, j'attends ton appel.

Emma : Tu vois Henry ?

Regina : Non, mais je le connais, (Embrasse son front) reposes toi.

Je vais pour partir mais elle me retient par la main, son regard est triste et je glisse ma main sur sa joue tendrement.

Regina : Tout va bien, je comprends, à plus tard.

Emma : Je suis désolée Gina.

Mon cœur se serre et je sors de la chambre, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même après tout. J'ai brisé sa confiance, il me faut la regagner, seulement j'ignore encore comment ?

 **Une semaine plus tard...**

(Téléphone)

Voyant que c'est Emma, je lâche mon rouleau pâtisserie et m'empresse de répondre, ça fait une semaine que j'attends de ces nouvelles, respire Regina, ça va aller.

Regina : Salut toi, ça va ?

Emma : Oui, je suis désolée de te déranger, je me demandais si...

(Silence)

Regina : Em, parles moi stp.

Emma : Je suis devant chez toi, je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi manger un morceau. Je suis stupide, tu dois travailler, je vais te laisser, je suis désolée de...

Regina : Rentre, je suis dans les cuisines du restaurant.

Emma : Je ne veux pas te déranger.

Regina : Em, rentres stp.

Emma : Ok, à tout de suite.

Je raccroche et respire un grand coup, elle est là, c'est bon signe Regina, alors respire.

Regina : Salut, alors comme ça tu as faim ?

Emma : (Sourire timide) Mon frigo est vide, et je trouvais ça déprimant d'aller manger seule.

Regina : Tu es rentrée il y a longtemps ?

Emma : Ruby m'a libéré hier, j'étais à deux doigts de faire un meurtre tellement elle me couve.

Regina : Tu nous as fait peur, elle t'aime c'est normal qu'elle veuille prendre soin de toi.

Emma : Je sais, c'est pourquoi elle est encore en vie, tu prépares quoi ?

Regina : Tarte aux pommes, tu veux m'aider ?

Emma : Tu veux que tes clients meurent ?

Regina : Ne sois pas bête, je vais t'apprendre, et je suis juste derrière toi.

Je lui tends un tablier et un économe et lui montre les pommes, qu'elle épluche en souriant.

Henry : Eh Emma tu arrives à faire tout le tour de la pommes, j'étais un Champion pour le faire avant.

Emma : Henry me met au défi de faire le tour de la pomme d'un coup ?

Je souris, c'est bien mon fils ça, elle me regarde comme si elle cherchait une chose, mais j'ignore quoi ?

Regina : Tu vas avoir du mal à l'égaler, il m'aide souvent à cuisiner depuis qu'il est petit.

Emma semble s'illuminer d'un coup, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au juste ? Elle se saisit d'une pomme en souriant et nous lance d'un regard fier.

Emma : OK les Mills, vous allez voir un peu l'artiste.

Je souris et regarde Emma peler la pomme, elle semble plus sereine qu'à l'hôpital, non ?

Regina : Vu que ton frigo est vide, tu dis quoi de partager le repas de mon équipe et moi ce midi ?

Zelena : (Arrive en sifflant) Ho, on a un nouveau commis et je ne suis même pas au courant ?

Emma : (Sourire) Bonjour Zelena, je me suis un peu incrustée.

Regina : Roland est à l'école ?

Zelan : Yep, je vais m'occuper des entrées, je compte un couvert de plus à midi ?

Emma : Je ne veux pas déranger.

Regina : Ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en voudrai de te laisser partir le ventre vide après ce dur labeur avec les pommes.

Emma : (Sourire) Ok, merci.

Henry : Haaa perdu Emma, je t'apprendrai quand je me réveillerai si tu veux.

Emma : Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot gamin, il me reste plein de pommes encore.

Zelena : Henry l'a défiée ?

Regina : Henry l'a défiée, ça promet.

Emma semble rayonner, mais j'ignore toujours pourquoi et me concentre sur ma pâte, elle semble vraiment heureuse d'être là et ça me réchauffe un peu le cœur. Je présente mon équipe à Emma qui discute gentiment avec August en souriant, soudain son regard change et elle me fait un timide sourire auquel je réponds.

Emma : Je dois y aller, le boulot, merci pour le repas et ravie de vous avoir rencontré tout le monde.

August : Nous aussi, tu donnes le sourire au Chef, on va t'adopter comme mascotte je pense.

Regina : Gus !

Emma : (Sourire) Merci Gina, je t'appelle...

Elle file et je la suis des yeux jusqu'à la sortie, bon ce n'était pas trop mal, non ?

 **POV Emma :**

Mylah : Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée en plein repas, les esprits parlent entre eux et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Emma : (Installe mon oreillette) Je vous écoute, en quoi je peux vous aider ?

Mylah : C'est mon mari, il a eu un accident dans la montagne, il est tout seul et blessé.

Emma : Indiquez-moi le chemin, je vais le chercher.

Mylah : (Soulagée) Merci vraiment, je m'appelle Mylah.

Emma : Emma, vous êtes un esprit protecteur, vous veillez sur lui ?

Mylah : Oui, depuis un an, je suis morte d'une longue maladie, il ne m'a pas quittée, pas un seul instant, jusqu'au bout.

Emma : Je vais faire mon maximum, mais pardon si ma question est stupide, vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous rejoigne ?

Mylah : On a un fils, Baie, il à peine 8 ans, il a besoin de son père, son temps n'est pas encore venu.

Emma : Je comprends, quelle direction ?

Mylah : Ouest, vous sembliez très heureuse tout à l'heure ?

Emma : La femme que j'aime travaille dans ce restaurant, mais c'est un peu compliqué entre nous ?

Mylah : Pourquoi ?

Emma : A cause de mon Don, je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça.

Mylah : Si elle vous aime vraiment, elle acceptera cette partie de vous.

Emma : C'est déjà le cas, mais j'ai peur.

Mylah : De quoi ?

Emma : Je l'ignore encore, je crois qu'on est arrivée, je prends ma trousse et je vous suis.

Arrivée devant la voiture, je prends mon portable et appelle les secours, je sors le conducteur et commence à travailler.

Emma : (Massage cardiaque) Aller Killian, restez avec moi, votre fils vous attends chez vous, respirez !

(Sirène d'ambulance, respiration rapide)

Emma : Du calme, doucement, ça va allez, je vais prendre soin de vous.

Mylah : (Sourire) Merci Emma, ça va allez mon amour, tu es entre de bonnes mains. (Disparais)

Killian : (Larme aux yeux) Mylah...

Emma : Votre femme veille sur vous, reposez-vous, ça ira...

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Henry : (Apparaît devant moi paniqué) Emma, Emme réveilles toi, il y a le feu, il y a le feu à la maison, maman et Granny ne me répondent pas, Emma !

Emma : (Se réveille en sursaut) Quoi ?

Henry : Le feu, c'est un méchant, le restaurant brule, maman ne me répond pas.

Emma : Elle ne peut pas t'entendre Gamin, j'arrive.

Je saute dans un jean et essaye de l'appeler sans succès, je compose le numéro de Zelena, les mains tremblantes et rentrant dans ma voiture.

Zelena : Emma, il est 4 heures du matin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Emma : Va tout de suite au restaurant, il brule, appelle les pompiers.

Zelena : QUOI ? Rub, réveilles-toi, on arrive.

Je fonce vers le centre-ville en grillant toute les limitations de vitesses et les feux que je croise, j'arrive dix minutes plus tard devant le restaurant en flamme. Je ne perds par de temps et grimpe dans l'appartement en me couvrant la bouche avec mon sweat.

Emma : REGINA !

Henry : La chambre, vite.

Je cours et sors deux minutes plus tard avec Regina dans les bras, le feu progresse rapidement et j'emprunte l'escalier de secours ?

(Sirène e pompier au loin)

Zelena : Mon Dieu, Regina.

Emma : (Dépose Regina dans ses bras) Ruby, il y a encore Granny et Henry là-haut.

Ruby : On y va, les pompiers arrivent.

On grimpe rapidement et je fonce dans la chambre d'Henry, Je lui débranche des machines et le porte tout doucement dans mes bras. Je vois Ruby commencer à sortir avec Granny quand je vois un esprit me faire signe.

Lyly : A droite Emma, l'escalier, monte sur le toit, maintenant.

J'obéis sans discuter à Lyly, et grimpe rapidement jusqu'au toit. Les flammes m'entourent et je vois avec soulagement les pompiers arriver.

Lyly : C'est bien mon amour, ça va aller.

Emma : Merci, je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se revoir avant longtemps ?

Lyly : Je suis ton esprit protecteur, sautes maintenant, ça iras ne t'en fais pas. (Disparaît)

Je jette Henry dans le matelas et le suis de près, les pompiers me réceptionnent prennent en charge Henry sous mes instructions. L'ambulance l'emmène et Ruby me saute au cou, je la serre contre moi et soupire de lassitude.

Ruby : Viens on va à l'hôpital, apparemment elles ont été droguées, c'est pour ça qu'elles ne réagissaient pas.

Emma : (Colère) Cette fois ça suffit, tu peux me donner accès à Robin, faut que je lui parle.

Ruby : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Emma : Moi rien, mais j'ai des amis assez effrayants quand ils le veulent.

Ruby : Ok, allons à l'hôpital, ça ira pour Henry.

Emma : Je pense, viens.

A l'hôpital je m'assois dans la salle d'attente, alors Regina a vécu ça aussi ?

Ruby : J'ai appelé Graham, il est sur les lieux, on va trouver cet enfoiré, Henry peut nous donner la description tu crois ?

Emma : Il n'est pas là, son esprit doit être trop faible pour apparaître pour le moment, d'autant plus que Regina est celui qui le maintien ici et qu'elle va mal.

Ruby : Encourageant, je vais le retrouver, tu restes avec Zeli et tu me tiens au courant, ok ?

Emma : Ok, merci et tiens moi au courant pour Robin.

Ruby : Ok, à plus tard.

Deux heures plus tard un Docteur s'avance vers nous, le visage grave.

Whale : Elles sont sorties d'affaire mais leurs poumons ont pris chère, Madame Colter est sous respirateur pour quelques temps. Madame Mills aura besoin de séance aussi, mais ça reste plus léger.

Emma : Et Henry ?

Whale : Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille ?

Zelena : C'est la compagne de ma sœur, alors mon neveu ?

Whale : Son état est stable, il a pris beaucoup de fumée dans les poumons. Mais au vu de sa condition, la nuit va être difficile, nous feront un point demain matin à nouveau.

Je le prends à part et discute du traitement et me fige en me souvenant de ce qu'a dit Zelena, la compagne de Regina ?

 **POV Regina :**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je regarde autour de moi et me fige en voyant Emma dormir dans un fauteuil près de moi, de l'autre côté ma sœur, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

Emma : Salut belle endormie, tu nous as fait peur.

Zelena : (Saute à mon cou) Ne refais jamais ça, tu as mal, soif, faim ?

Regina : Zeli respire, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Emma : Quelqu'un a mis le feu à ton restaurant, le feu est monté dans votre appartement.

Regina : (Se redresse d'un coup) Henry !

Zelena : Il est là, Emma et Ruby vous ont sauvé, apparemment vous avez été drogués, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas réagi quand le feu a démarré. Je vais chercher Le Docteur, et prévenir Ruby. Granny se repose, elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle file et je regarde Emma qui se tient assez loin de moi maintenant, ce qui me peine, mais à peine j'ai cette pensé qu'elle pose sa main sur ma joue tendrement.

Emma : Evite de mourir stp.

Regina : Comment tu as su ?

Emma : Henry est venu me réveiller, je suis contente d'être arrivée à temps.

Regina : Est-ce qu'il est là ?

Emma : Non pas depuis que vous êtes ici, son corps a subit un autre traumatisme, son esprit dois être trop faible pour se manifester dans l'immédiat.

Regina : Mais il va bien ?

Emma : Gina, il est dans le coma depuis un an, bien que ce soit pendant un temps court, il a été débranché de toutes les machines qui le maintiennent en vie. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps, mais c'est un petit guerrier, je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt revenir parmi nous.

Regina : Merci d'être venu.

Emma : Toujours, reposes toi, j'ai des choses à faire, je repasserai cette après-midi, enfin si tu veux ?

Regina : Je veux oui, merci d'être restée près de moi.

Elle semble vouloir dire quelque chose de plus mais se ravise et laisse tomber sa main le long de son corps. Elle me sourit timidement et sors de ma chambre, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la faire revenir près de moi ?

Mary : Ehh tu es réveillée, tu nous as fait peur, comment va tu ?

Regina : J'ai mal à la tête mais ça va ? Dis-moi le restaurant ?

Mary : Je suis désolée Regina, mais il est détruit, ton appartement a bien morflé aussi, David est partit avec Graham le coéquipier de Ruby a récupéré ce qu'il pouvait.

Regina : Super, il faut que j'appelle les assureurs, et que...

Zelena : Non, ça je m'en occupe, toi tu te reposes et tu veilles sur Henry. Des que tu sortiras d'ici, vous viendrez chez moi, il y a de la place et Roland sera content.

Regina : (S'enfonce dans mon oreiller) Ok, merci Zeli, je peux aller voir Henry ?

Whale : Pas pour le moment je regrette, il est en soins intensif, mais son état est stable.

Regina : Merci Docteur, et moi ?

Whale : Par précaution on va vous garder aujourd'hui, votre belle-mère au moins trois jours. Il faut lui nettoyer les poumons de toute cette fumée, mais ça ira. Voilà de la ventoline, vos poumons sont très fragile, donc interdit tout effort au moins pour deux semaines.

Mary : On la surveillera Docteur, ne vous en faites pas.

Je soupire et me rendors, quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, Emma est là et je lui souris.

Emma : Salut, comment tu te sens ?

Regina : Mieux, tu es là depuis longtemps, tu aurais dû me réveiller.

Emma : Tu as besoin de repos, j'ai une piste grâce aux esprits. Je vais arrêter tout ça, les gens qui te veulent du mal, je te le promets.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que tu es mon amie, tu comptes pour moi.

Son amie, je tourne les yeux et laisse échapper une larme, je ne suis que son amie ?

Emma : (Essuie mes larmes) Si tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrais, je...

Paniquée, je lui attrape la main et la regarde. Elle passe sa main sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux, comment je peux être son amie alors que je l'aime tant ?

Regina : Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque pour moi, ça ira, la police s'en charge.

Emma : Mais moi j'ai un avantage qu'ils n'ont pas. Tu vas aller où en sortant d'ici ?

Regina : Ho, sûrement chez Zelena pourquoi ?

Emma : (Se mord la lèvre) Tu veux...laisses tomber, je vais me chercher un café, tu veux un truc ?

Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne parte et la tire dans mes bras, elle se tend mais m'entoure à son tour ce qui me soulage un peu. On reste un moment comme ça, sans bouger, sans parler, juste réconfortée par la présence de l'autre.

Regina : Merci.

Emma : De quoi ?

Regina : D'être là, dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire, tu sais que tu peux me parler ?

Emma : Tu veux venir chez moi ? Je pourrai veiller sur toi, ça me rassurerait et il y a de la place pour Granny aussi.

Regina : Granny va se reposer chez sa fille quelques temps, Henry doit rester à l'hôpital le temps que son état soit stabilisé.

Emma : Haaa, tu dois surement préférer aller chez ta sœur je suis bête, déso...

Je lui coupe le sifflet en la serrant fort contre moi et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule en soufflant.

Regina : Je viendrai avec plaisir, merci Emma.

 **POV Emma :**

Lyly : Tu es stupide, ça fait trois jours que Regina est chez toi et tu ne fais rien.

Emma : Lyly, pour quelqu'un que je ne devais jamais revoir, tu es là souvent ces temps-ci.

Lyly : Parce que tu es stupide et que tu me désespères, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes. Tu avais ce même regard pour moi, je sais que tu l'aimes, alors tu attends quoi au juste ?

Emma : Je ne peux pas la mêler à tout ça, tu sais que mon rôle de Gardienne des esprits est compliqué.

Lyly : Elle semble pourtant complètement accepter cette part de toi maintenant ? Je te connais par cœur Em, tu as juste peur d'ouvrir ton cœur à nouveau.

Emma : Elle mérite mieux, puis je vais partir.

Lyly : Em, elle t'aime aussi, c'est stupide. Arrêtes de culpabiliser pour moi, pour nous. Je suis partie il y a trois ans et je suis devenu un esprit protecteur car tu m'as tellement aimé et que je n'avais aucune œuvre inachevée. Tu dois continuer ta vie mon amour, tu as 32 ans et la vie encore devant toi. Cette fois je n'apparaîtrai que si tu es encore en grand danger, stp évites ce genre de situation, tu as le temps avant de me retrouver.

Emma : Lyly, est ce que tu as vu Henry ?

Lyly : Il est dans les Limbes, il s'accroche, mais il ne peut revenir pour le moment.

Emma : Je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?

Lyly : Tu devrais lire les carnets de ta grand-mère, je dois y aller, stp cesses d'être si têtue et sois prudente, je t'aime.

Je souris en la voyant disparaître, même dans la mort, j'arrive encore à l'agacer.

Lyly : Très drôle Em, va la voir plutôt.

Je soupire et obéis, je toque et trouve Regina endormie en boule dans son lit, elle doit avoir froid. Je lui pose un plaid sur les jambes et soupire, je suis une idiote.

Regina : Eh, désolée je suis encore un peu fatiguée, tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

Emma : Je vais allez voir mon père.

Regina : Quoi ? Pourquoi, la dernière fois tu as failli...

Emma : Je dois régler une dernière chose avec lui, je reviens pour le diner.

Regina : Laisses-moi venir avec toi, si tu perdais à nouveau le contrôle ? Em, écoute je sais qu'on a dit que...

Je lui coupe la parole en l'embrassant tendrement et elle ferme les yeux en s'accrochant à mon cou.

Emma : Je reviens, tu restes à la maison, ok ?

Regina : Ok, tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas ?

Emma : Oui, promis.

Je me lève mais elle s'accroche à ma main et je me rassois, elle semble assez paniquée.

Emma : Je vais revenir Gina, promis.

Regina : D'accord, ne le laisse pas te faire du mal, stp.

Emma : Plus jamais, reposes-toi, tu es encore fatiguée.

Regina : Tu restes jusqu' ce que je m'endorme ?

Je souris et m'installe sur le lit, elle se faufile dans mes bras et en moins de dix minutes elle s'est rendormis.

Emma : Je t'aime, (Embrasse le front)

Une fois devant la maison de mon enfance mon cœur se serre et mon frère qui a refusé de me laisser seul me serre la main.

Gidéon : Je suis là.

Emma : Finissons-en, tu es sûr de toi ?

Gidéon : Il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça.

Je sonne et un Majordome nous ouvre la porte, je souris en reconnaissant Marco.

Marco : Miss Emma, Monsieur Gidéon, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Emma : Moi aussi Marco, notre père est là, on doit le voir ?

Marco : Bien sûr il est dans son bureau, vous connaissez le chemin.

Gidéon : Ho oui, merci Marco.

Une fois devant le bureau, je me fige un instant, aller Emma, c'est pour Regina, tu peux le faire.

(Toc à la porte)

Gold : Entrez !

Emma : Bonjour Père, j'ai à vous parler.

Gold : (Pâlit un peu) Emma, mais...

Gidéon : On est là pour notre héritage, ensuite on ne veut plus avoir à faire à vous.

Gold : Ecoutez-moi svp, je sais que j'ai fait des choses impardonnables, mais je pensais que c'était pour vous protéger.

Emma : Tu aurais dû avoir confiance en ta femme, ta fille ou même ton fils.

Gold : Je sais cela, j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai trouvé des carnets appartenant à ta mère.

Emma : Regina, son restaurant a brulé, est ce que c'est toi ?

Gold : Je te jure que non, mais je peux mettre mes hommes sur le coup, ils trouveront rapidement les responsables.

Emma : Tu veux m'aider maintenant ?

Gold : Oui, laisses-moi une dernière chance, je sais que je n'ai pas écouté avant, mais tout est différent maintenant.

Belle : Ecoute le ma puce, il veut vraiment changer.

Emma : (Larmes) Maman, tu es...

Belle : Son esprit protecteur oui, j'ai toujours vu le bon en lui.

Gold : (Larmes) Ta mère est là, stp dis-lui que je suis désolé, stp Emma, dis-lui que je regrette et qu'elle me manque.

Belle : Je sais mon amour, il ne te reste plus qu'à le prouver à Emma et Gidéon.

Gidéon : Maman, pourquoi tu restes près de lui, il nous a pourris la vie ?

Emma : Gid, on peut lui accorder une dernière chance, il a l'air sincère et maman nous demande de le croire.

Gidéon : Ok, mais c'est ta dernière chance.

Belle : Merci mes chéris, je dois y aller, je suis près de vous. Emma, pardonnes-moi de t'avoir laissé ce fardeau, ne fais pas comme moi, ne t'enferme pas dans la solitude. Regina semble être une femme formidable, ne te prives pas de vivre à cause de tout ça. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse ma fille, je vous aime.

Emma : On t'aime aussi maman, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps père mais je suis prête à essayer.

Gidéon : Moi aussi.

Gold : Merci, je vais me rattraper, je vous le promets.

 **POV Regina :**

 **Un mois plus tard...**

Emma me rend dingue, littéralement. Mon appartement et mon restaurant sont enfin de nouveau opérationnels et je fais ma valise en silence. Grâce au père d'Emma et aux esprits ils ont arrêté les associer de Robin et me voilà tranquille. Seulement je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici, j'ai peur qu'en le faisant Emma disparaisse pour de bon de ma vie.

Emma : Eh Gina, tu veux de l'aide ?

Regina : C'est bon j'ai fini, je te remercie encore de m'avoir hébergé. Henry va être transféré à la maison, son esprit n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Emma : A ce propos, j'ai lu les carnets de ma grand-mère et aussi parlé avec elle. J'ai peut-être une idée pour ramener Henry, je veux dire vraiment le ramener, seulement je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

Je vois qu'elle ne me dit pas tout et l'oblige à me regarder en glissant ma main sous son menton.

Regina : Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Emma : C'est dangereux pour moi, je pourrais rester coincée dans les limbes et mourir à mon tour.

Regina : Non, pas question.

Emma : Ecoutes moi, tu sais que je suis Médecin ?

Regina : Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec tout ça ?

Emma : Le rapport c'est que l'état d'Henry se dégrade, même si tu refuses de le voir.

Regina : Il tiendra le coup, il est fort, il l'a déjà prouvé.

Emma : Gina, laisse-moi essayer. Je peux faire ça au moins, je peux te rendre ton fils avant...

Regina : Avant quoi ?

Elle détourne le regard, mon cœur se serre et je vais pour parler quand Ruby et Zelena arrivent en souriant.

Ruby : Eh vous deux, prêtes pour le retour ?

Regina : Oui, merci de m'aider, entre le restaurant et l'appartement, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Zelena : C'est normal petite sœur, on va charger les bagages.

Emma : Je m'en occupe, il y a du café si vous voulez.

Je regarde Emma parti impuissante et vois Ruby froncer les sourcils et la suivre, je souffle et m'assois sur un tabouret lourdement.

Zelena : Tu m'expliques ?

Regina : Elle s'en va Zeli, elle n'a pas le courage de me le dire c'est tout.

Zelena : Tu lui as demandé de rester ?

Regina : Elle sait ce que je ressens, je ne vais pas non plus la supplier, j'ai aussi ma fierté.

Zelena : On s'en fou de la fierté là, tu l'aimes. Elle a juste peur, mais elle t'aime aussi, c'est évident.

Regina : Des fois ça ne suffit pas, viens il me tarde de rentrer chez moi.

Zelena : Menteuse, parles lui Gina ou tu le regretteras.

Je soupire et une fois chez moi me retrouve dans la chambre d'Henry, Emme range ses livre en silence quand elle tombe sur le fameux livre de contes de fées.

Regina : Tu aurais ta place dans ce livre, Madame la Gardienne des Esprits !

Emma : (Amusée) Peut être, je t'imagine bien en Reine, ton costume, on aurait dit qu'il avait était fait pour toi ce jour-là.

Regina : Tu n'étais pas mal en Chevalier aussi, Em je...

(Toc à la porte)

Granny : Henry est là, tout est prêt ?

Emma : Oui, je vais m'en occuper

Je regarde Emma transporter délicatement mon fils dans son lit et le relier aux différentes machines.

Regina : Merci, combien de temps d'après toi ?

Emma : Un an peut être, moins si ses poumons lâchent.

Regina : (Larmes) Je...

Incapable de concevoir une vie sans lui je laisse couler mes larmes sur mes joues et Emma m'enferme dans ses bras fortement.

Emma : Je sais, je suis là.

Je la serre contre moi et respire son odeur, au diable la fierté, je vais lui dire ce que je ressens et tant pis si elle me brise le cœur à nouveau.

Zelena : Désolé les filles mais un livreur à besoin de ta signature Gina.

Regina : (Essuie ses larmes) Je reviens, tu restes ?

Emma : Je reste, je vais déballer d'autres cartons, ne t'en fais pas.

Je vois Tink et Ruby arriver et Emma les aide à porter un carton, je descends au restaurant en soufflant. Au bout de deux heures, je suis prise d'un mauvais pressentiment et remonte dans l'appartement rapidement. Je trouve Emma allongée près d'Henry et les autres la regardent avec inquiétude.

Ruby : Elle nous n'a pas laissé le choix, elle a dit qu'elle te le ramènerait, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait sur cette Terre.

Granny à qui on a avoué toute l'histoire aussi, m'oblige à m'asseoir voyant mes jambes tremblante et je ferme les yeux, Emma, mais enfin pourquoi ?

Granny : Cette petite t'aime voilà pourquoi, elle va le ramener, ai confiance.

Zelena : Elle m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'en faire, qu'elle reviendrait avec lui.

Tink : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant, qui sait combien de temps ça peut durer ?

Gidéon : C'est assez exceptionnel ce qu'elle fait, ma grand-mère ne la fait qu'une fois et elle était revenu au bout de quelques heures. Tiens, lis ça, tu comprendras mieux ce qu'Emma fait.

Je me saisis du carnet et soupire en prenant la main d'Emma dans la mienne, elle est si têtue.

David : Je vais commander des pizzas, je reviens.

 **POV Emma :**

James : Eh, te revoilà ?

Emma : James, tu t'amuses on dirait ?

Maria : Bonjour ma puce, j'ai pris James sous mon aile.

Emma : C'est gentil, tu sais où est Henry ?

Maria : Toi aussi, suis ton cœur, il te guidera jusqu'au garçon.

James : Ce petit gars va me manquer, il est attachant.

Emma : Je vais le ramener à sa mère, je pourrais partir sereine ensuite.

Belle : (Souffle) Ma fille, tu es trop têtue, viens marchons un peu.

Je suis ma mère et l'écoutais me parler de son histoire avec mon père, de notre don et du fait qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vraiment accepté et que c'était pour ça que son corps a lâché.

Belle : En tant que Gardienne nous devons représenter l'équilibre Emma. En refusant mon don j'ai brisé cet équilibre, comme toi tu le fait en refusant ce nouvel amour.

Emma : Et si je ne suffis pas ?

Belle : Ma puce, Regina t'aime plus que de raison, cesses de lutter et acceptes cette nouvelle chance.

Lyly : Elle a raison et tu le sais.

Ce qui est bien dans les Limbes c'est qu'on peut toucher les esprits et je serre Lyle dans mes bras à l'étouffer.

Lyly : Je suis là mon amour, je suis là.

Emma : Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Lyly : Quoi donc mon Ange ?

Emma : Que j'aime Regina ?

Lyly : (Sourire) Non, je sais que tu m'as aimé sincèrement et pleinement. Cela me suffit, tu dois accepter ce bonheur et arrêter de le fuir, Regina souffre et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Emma : Non, en effet.

Lyly : (Embrasse le front) Le petit t'attend, sois heureuse mon Ange.

Arrivée devant ce qui semble une aire de jeu pour enfant, je repère Henry assis dans ce qui ressemble à un château.

Henry : (Regard brillant) Emma, tu...ne me dis pas que tu as laissé maman aussi ?

Emma : Je suis venue te chercher gamin, il est temps de rentrer.

Henry : J'essaie mais mon esprit refuse de bouger d'ici, est ce que maman va bien ?

Emma : Tu lui manques, à moi aussi pour être franche.

Henry : (Sourire triste) Vous aussi, mais je ne sais pas comment revenir.

Emma : Moi je sais, donne-moi la main et concentres toi sur ta mère, je fais le reste.

Il s'accroche à moi et ferme les yeux, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Je serre Henry dans mes bras et laisse exploser tout mon pouvoir, il est temps de rentrer !

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un train. Je tourne la tête et vois Regina dormir la tête poser sur mes cuisse et passe ma main dans ses cheveux tendrement.

Emma : Mon amour réveille-toi, je suis revenue.

Regina : (Ouvre les yeux soulagées) Emma, est ce que ça va ? Attends comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

Emma : Mon amour, tu préfères ma Reine ?

Je me redresse doucement en prenant garde à Henry et grogne de douleur. La tête de Regina me fait pouffer de rire et je passe ma main tendrement sur sa joue.

Emma : Je t'aime, pardonnes moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à te le dire.

Regina : Tu m'aimes ? Mais tu pars ?

Emma : Non, sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi, est ce que j'arrive trop tard ?

D'un seule coup ses lèvre fondent sur les miennes etje soupire de contentement, Dieu que ça m'avait manqué.

Regina : Je t'aime aussi, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir loin de moi.

Emma : Bien, (montre la bague de fiançailles) alors épouses-moi ?

Regina : (Larmes) Oui, mille fois oui, je t'aime idiote.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et la serre contre moi. Cette bague je l'ai depuis un mois, il était temps que j'accepte mon bonheur.

Regina : Henry ?

Emma : (Sourire) Aides-moi à me lever, je vais vérifier tout ça.

Je lui enfile la bague au doigt, lui vole un baiser et me redresse difficilement, je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours.

 **POV Regina :**

 **Quelques temps plus tard...**

Henry : Mais Maman, pourquoi je ne peux pas venir aussi ?

Regina : Parce que c'est l'anniversaire de mariage d'Emma et moi et que j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma femme.

Henry : Beurk, trop d'informations là. Man elle dirait oui, vous partez à Tahiti et je dois rester avec tata Ruby et Zeli, ce n'est pas juste.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste mon grand ?

Je souris à Emma qui vient de rentrer de son service à l'hôpital et l'embrasse tendrement.

Regina : Bonjour mon Ange, ta garde s'est bien passée ?

Emma : Gros carambolage sur l'autoroute mais sinon ça va, alors pourquoi Henry boude ?

Henry : Je ne boude pas.

Emma : Qui aurait cru qu'à 13 ans tu veuilles suivre tes parents en voyage au lien de profiler d'un peu de liberté ?

Henry : Tahiti Man, ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

Regina : Ce n'est que deux semaines mon grand, promis la prochaine fois on t'emmène.

Emma : (Sourire) Ah non, ces 15 jours sont à nous, tu as le reste de l'année Gamin.

Il bougonne et nous serre dans ses bras avant de retourner jouer à sa console, Emma lui ébouriffe les cheveux et je la serre contre moi.

Regina : Je t'aime.

Emma : Je sais, mais pas autant que moi.

Je lui frappe l'épaule et l'embrasse tendrement, ma vie est parfaite. Henry est complètement rétablit et l'avoir près de nous au quotidien est super, mais ces quinze jours vont nous faire du bien aussi. Entre le restaurant et le fait qu'Emma est repris un poste de Médecin, on a peu de temps pour nous.

Emma : (Grimace) Bébé, je dois aller à un endroit, je me dépêche.

Regina : (Embrasse) Esprit ?

Emma : Moui, je ...tu sais quoi ne bouges pas.

(Téléphone)

Emma : Eh Gid c'est moi, je t'envoi quelqu'un vous pouvez vous en occuper avec papa ?

Gidéon : Pas de soucis, profites de tes vacances et de ta femme, bisous.

Emma : (Regarde à ma droite) Voilà, ma famille va s'occuper de vous, je suis en vacances là

Regina : Vraiment ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui je suis tout à toi pour quinze jours, c'est pratique que le don se soit réveillé chez Gidéon aussi.

Regina : Très, ton père ça reste plus surprenant ?

Emma : Ma mère m'a dit que c'est pour racheter un peu ses fautes, il prend à cœur de nous prouvé qu'il a changé.

Regina : Humm muai, on verra, ça ne fait que deux ans, je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner le mal qu'il t'a fait mais je ferais un effort, de plus Henry l'adore.

Emma : (Embrasse) On mange quoi ?

Regina : Chinois, les filles arrivent, elles veulent parler de leur cérémonie, on n'est pas couchées.

Emma : Je dois t'avouer une chose Gina ?

Régna : Quoi donc mon amour ?

Emma : L'année prochaine, on risque de ne pas pouvoir partir si loin.

Regina : Pourquoi donc ? Tu en as déjà marre de voyager ?

Emma : (Tend un test de grossesse) Je voulais attendre d'être arrivée à Tahiti pour te l'annoncer, mais j'ai pensé que l'annoncer ici entourer de notre famille serait tout aussi bien.

Regina : (Larmes) Mais...

On avait fait trois tentatives d'insémination, et Emma fatiguée par tous ces échecs et déprimée avait décidé d'arrêter. J'étais d'accord et on parlait d'adoption, donc je suis assez surprise.

Emma : Je voulais essayer une dernière fois, tu es fâchée ?

Je la fait décoller du sol et l'embrasse passionnément. Elle rigole et Henry sourit en se joignant au câlin, voilà ma vie est parfaite à cette instant.

Henry : Je serais un super grand frère.

Regina : Je n'en doute pas mon chéri, attends pas question que tu prennes l'avion dans ton état Emma.

Emma : Je suis enceinte pas malade, rien ne m'enlèvera ses 15 jours avec toi, maintenant embrasse-moi et allons annoncer la nouvelle à nos sœurs.

Regina : Bien Madame.

Emma : C'est bien, il est déconseillée de contrarié une femme enceinte, surtout avec des pouvoirs.

Henry : (Rire) Bonne chance maman, Man va être infernale, finalement je crois que je vais emménager chez les tatas.

Emma : Traitre va, ça m'apprendra à te le dire en premier, vaurien.

(Rires)

Regina : (Embrasse) Je t'aime.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi !

 **FIN**


End file.
